Undercover
by JessieWills
Summary: When Beckett goes undercover to catch a killer, Castle learns some of the secrets that she's been hiding but what sort of a affect will this have on their relationship? T at the moment but it might change to M in later chapters. I don't own Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea how this is going to turn out but I watched a clip of Stana singing in the Librarian and this idea came to my head and it won't leave me alone, so I'm very sorry if it's rubbish but it will stop my brain going "write this"!**

Rick choked as he stared at Montgomery as he sat in the room with him and Beckett, his eyes moving from Montgomery to the woman who was sat next to him, staring at her boss in shock. He couldn't believe what Montgomery had just said and what he was planning to do.

"What" Rick asked, desperate to know whether he'd heard right or whether it was imagination going on a crazy ride due to the lack of caffeine in his system and the long hours at the office he'd spent with Kate. "Let me get this straight…".

"Wait I want to get it straight to…" Kate announced as she leant forward and stared at her boss. "You want me to what" she asked, her tone clearly shocked as Montgomery smiled at them.

"Beckett you're the only one here who can do the job and we all know it's not part of the job description but well, we believe it's the only way to crack the killer" Montgomery explained as Kate laughed to herself and took a sip of her coffee to cover her embarrassment. "Anyway, it won't be for long and don't worry Ryan, Esposito or Castle will be there every night to make sure nothing extreme happens and to step in if you need it".

"I can look after myself" she declared. "I don't need a babysitter" she whispered as she felt Rick's eyes on her causing her to turn and stare at him, raising her eyebrows as she did. "Something the matter Castle" she asked as he coughed again. "I guess I can't say no if it means I get the man who killed these girls".

"What you're going through with this" Rick asked as she stared at him, looking back at Montgomery who nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him as she stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me Kate, you can't even sing".

"What do you know" she asked as he raised his eyebrows, smirking as he did. "Look Castle, this is my job and sometimes you have to take risks to catch a killer anyway, I'll have you and the guys to protect me".

"Are you not at all one bit worried about going undercover in a place like that" he asked as she stared.

"Castle it's not like it's a strip club or anything, I would say no if it was like that but I know Montgomery he wouldn't put me at any immediate risk and anyway, I'm a big girl I can protect myself" she announced as he stared at her, not completely shocked at the way she was acting. It was Kate Beckett! "Anyway, we know our killer goes there often and we might be able to crack this case just with me singing there for a couple of nights".

"So what are you going to call yourself Beckett" he asked as she laughed.

"I'm keeping my name idiot, it's not like anyone knows me, I'm not a big well known writer like someone sat in the room with me" she announced as she stared at his shirt, noticing the spilt drink all down it. "You're covered in coffee Castle".

"I know I was slightly shocked with Montgomery's plan" he laughed as he smiled and walked towards the door. "Does that mean I get to hear you sing" he asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Depends" she announced before winking and walking out of the room, a smile on her face as she passed her two colleagues who were staring at her, causing her to realise that they'd just been informed of the operation that was about to begin.

XOXOXO

"Let me get this straight, you're going undercover to work in an evening entertainment club" Lanie asked as she stared at Kate who was sat in the corner of the morgue, staring up at her. "Kate those places are normally filled with people who are slappers, what are you going to do if some guy starts hitting on you" Lanie asked as Kate smiled.

"Pull my gun out on him" she laughed as Lanie rolled her eyes. "Look Lanie it's a normal day at work, I've got to get this killer and if I have to sing in a club to do it I will".

"You will have protection though" Lanie asked. "I know what guys are like and so do you and guys who are drunk are pigs".

"I know and that's why I've got my gun and will be keeping my gun on me at all times, anyway I know the drill, go on stage, sing, get off stage, go home" she declared as Lanie rolled her eyes. "I know it's not going to be that easy but well I like a challenge".

"What does Castle say about this" Lanie asked as Kate raised her eyebrows. "We all know he cares about you so what does he say about you going into this situation".

"He was shocked but he didn't say very much" Kate explained. "Anyway, I better go, I have to go and buy something to wear for this stupid thing".

"Now Kate my darling, that's where I'm needed" Lanie announced as Kate laughed and nodded.

"And that's why I came down here, to ask you to come with me" Kate declared as Lanie laughed.

XOXOXO

"I think she's being stupid" Javier announced as he sat with the guys, staring down into his coffee. "She's putting herself at unnecessary risk to catch a killer; we've managed without having to go undercover before".

"Yeah but this guy has murdered three girls who work there and we know he's going after another, this is murder to the extreme" Kevin declared as Rick shook his head. "I'm sorry but I think she's being brave and what we've got to think is if it was us would we do it".

"I don't know, I can't imagine myself singing in an evening entertainment club" Rick laughed as Javier smiled.

"Yeah, we've heard you sing" Javier smirked into his coffee as Kevin smiled. "I just think it's dangerous".

"Everything we do is dangerous, come on how many times have we been shot at, all she's got to do is sing on a stage" Kevin laughed as Rick shrugged.

"Where is Beckett by the way" Rick asked as Javier groaned.

"She's gone dress shopping with Lanie, I don't think she owns very many slutty dresses" Javier declared as Rick looked up. "Come on Castle you've seen what they wear".

"I know but I'm just trying to imagine Beckett in those dresses" Rick announced as Kevin smiled.

"Imagine the legs" Kevin muttered before biting his lip, realising that he'd just said that out loud.

"Kevin Ryan you're an engaged man with gorgeous fiancée" Esposito announced in shock as Kevin stared.

"Come on you can't lie that you haven't looked at her legs once in a while" Kevin declared as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"You've got to admit he's right though, she's going to look hot" Javier laughed as he walked out, leaving Rick alone thinking about Kate in one of the dresses he'd seen the other women who'd worked there dressed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. I love them and greatly appreciate every single one. **

Staring at herself in the mirror, she laughed as she realised how ridiculous she looked, commenting on how she had to do it for the job and although she'd never be seen dressed like this around most men unless she knew them properly she had to do it to catch the murderer of three young women. Hearing the doorbell ring, she turned quickly, wondering who on earth would be coming to see her when most knew she was going out. Walking over, she opened it and groaned as she saw Castle smiling back at her.

"I thought I'd give you a lift, but if you want I can drop you off at the end of the road so we don't look suspicious" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and moved out of the way so he knew he was allowed in. As he walked in he couldn't take his eyes off the tight black dress she was wearing which enhanced every curve flatteringly and showed her body off to perfection. "You look nice" he muttered as she turned and laughed.

"I look like a slapper Castle, admit it" she declared as she walked towards her bedroom and grabbed her red coat off the bed, desperate to cover herself up for the moment when she was allowed to be herself. "Castle, are you sitting in tonight".

"Yeah, it was going to be Kevin but me and Esposito thought it would be best if he didn't" he explained as she stared at him. "He's got a growing obsession for your legs apparently and seeing you in that might kill him" he laughed as she looked down at her legs and rolled her eyes. "And he's going to kill me for telling you that".

"I won't tell anyone" she announced as she stared at him. "Look Rick, tonight if I make a complete idiot of myself…".

"I'll pretend to be drunk and will get all the attention off you" he laughed as she smiled and shrugged before walking towards the door. "Oh yeah, lift".

"Yeah, I do need to get there" she laughed as they walked out together, Rick's eyes not moving off her legs. Ryan was right, she did have amazing legs!

XOXOXO

Settling himself into a seat near the back of the room, he glanced around the room staring at all the men who were sat around either the bar or separate tables. Some alone, some in groups. Watching as the woman who'd been off stage disappeared with a small applause, he heard Kate's name and looked up to see her standing there, her hands clasped around the microphone as he watched all the men stare, most of them at her legs or her breasts. As the opening bars to the song started, the watched as she licked her lips gently causing him to groan as he shut his eyes, desperately trying to shut the image of her out until she started. Opening his eyes, he leaned over the table to see whether it was still Kate on stage, slightly shocked about how beautiful her voice was and also by how he was feeling now she was singing. He couldn't believe that in his whole lifetime at work all the singing he'd heard from Kate was a drunk karaoke with the guys and now hearing her perform in front of at least one hundred sexually deprived men he was shocked at how talented she was. As the song came to an end, the room filled with cheers and claps, a few wolf whistles as well and Rick watched as Kate walked off, her cheeks burning red causing him to stand and walk to the entrance. There was only thing he wanted right now and that was to annoy Kate at how stunning she was.

XOXOXO

Staring at herself in the mirror, she gasped for air as she continued to think about what she'd done and how stupid she'd felt. Hearing the door open, she turned to see a man walking in staring at her.

"Can I help you" she asked, trying not to sound too much like herself.

"There's a man out here who wants to talk to you, he's determined he's that writer Richard Castle" the man announced as she smiled and walked over to the door, seeing Rick standing there looking uncomfortable. "You can go in Mr Castle" the man announced, it was clear that he believed that Rick wasn't actually Richard Castle and it made Kate laugh as the man disappeared leaving them alone.

"Can I help you" she asked again, this time to a silent Rick. "Castle, you're being quiet" she declared as he shook his head, desperately trying to wake himself up.

"You were amazing" he declared as she smiled. "Honestly where did you learn to do that Kate" he asked as she looked down.

"My mum took me to lessons, that's all" she whispered as he smiled. "Anyway, I'm going home now so do you mind giving me a lift, seeing that you drove me all the way out here".

"Yeah fine, did you see how many men got all flustered when you opened your mouth, who thought you'd ever have that sort of an effect on people Beckett" he declared as she stared at him.

"Are you saying I'm not attractive to men Castle" she asked, her arms crossing as he stared. "Unless I'm dressed up on stage acting like a slapper" she added as he groaned knowing he'd pissed her off.

"No that's not what I meant" he declared as they walked out together. "Did you see him when you were in there".

"I think so, he was sat right in front of the stage but the lights were too bright so I thought tomorrow I might go a bit more adventurous with the performance" she announced. "Just to make sure…".

"Kate" he asked. "By adventurous you mean acting slutty don't you" he declared as she sighed. "Kate Montgomery will kill you if he finds out your acting like that, you're only supposed to be singing" he moaned.

"Well I might just have to find a way of keeping you quiet" she announced as he stared at her. "How about you don't tell Montgomery on what I'm going to do and I won't tell Ryan that you told me about how he likes my legs" she whispered as he stared at her over the car.

"Just promise me nothing sexual Kate" he begged as she nodded. "Fine it's a deal but if it's going to far, I'm stopping it".

"What are you going to do Rick" she asked as he smiled at her, laughing gently. "Richard…".

"I'm going to be an extremely jealous lover" he declared as she stared. "Hey all famous men have a common tart somewhere down the line".

"Are you calling me a common tart then Castle" she announced as he winked at her. "I'm not anything of the sort Richard Castle so be warned, I still have a gun on me and I will pull it on you one of these days".

"I look forward to that day" he laughed gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the precinct, he smiled as Esposito and Ryan ran over, desperation covering their faces as they stared at him waiting. Of course by now Richard Castle knew that these two guys were as desperate for gossip as any woman was and he couldn't help but laugh to himself, thinking of the two apparently toughest guys he knew being the world's greatest gossips.

"So…" they both asked at the same time like it had been rehearsed to perfection only moments before. "What happened, what was it like, what did she wear" they asked again as Rick slowly made himself a coffee, toying with them for as long as he could before knew he'd be in danger of his life if he didn't.

"Amazing" he whispered causing them both to stare. "And that's just the singing, you should have seen the outfit she was wearing… PWHOAR to the max" he declared as both men leaned forward, indicating they wanted more information. "Tight black dress, showed her legs of to perfection, you would have had a heart attack Ryan, those legs were gorgeous" he laughed as Ryan's cheeks started going red, Esposito quickly laughing at the reaction his partner had just given, neither of them hearing the sounds of heels clicking on the floor.

"What are we talking about" a familiar voice quickly interrupted and all three men looked up to see Kate standing in the doorway, arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, showing her growing curiosity as Ryan coughed and quickly exited the room followed by Esposito, neither of them looking directly at her as they left, quickly leaving Rick alone. "Castle what have you done now" she asked as he stared at her, not at all shocked that he was getting the immediate blame.

"Why do I always get the blame" he asked as she raised her eyebrows once again and watched him laugh gently.

"Because most of the time it's you causing the problems Castle, and don't act like you didn't know that" she stated as he shrugged and got up, quickly heading for the door as he did. "Where do you think you're going, you haven't told me anything".

"I didn't think I had to" he joked as she continued to stand with her arms crossed, staring at him. "Okay we were discussing last night, that's all, and I might have told them what you were wearing and Ryan might have got a little hot".

"Bloody hell Castle" she declared as she loosened the position her arms were in. "I thought you'd done something major again".

"Hey when have I ever done something particular major" he declared, knowing he was fighting a losing battle when it came to fighting with Kate Beckett. "So, who do you want watching you tonight" he asked as she groaned.

"It's going to have to be you Castle if I want my plan to work, Esposito and Ryan would just lose the plot and shoot him, you don't even have a gun to shoot with" she announced, a smirk appearing on his face. "And anyway, you're the only one I know I can blackmail into doing what I want easily" she commented before quickly leaving the room and smiling as she heard him walking behind him.

XOXOXOXO 

Sitting in her flat, she groaned as she realised it was a only a couple more hours before she had to face another audience of as Castle had put the night before _sexually deprived men. _She wasn't even close to ready and hadn't decided what she was going to wear, knowing that tonight she had to wow one person in particular and for some reason it wasn't the man she was trying to get arrested. All she had on now was a towel which she had used to dry herself after a long shower and she couldn't help but feel that tonight was going to be a lot more stressful than the night before. Hearing a knock at her front door, she stared and groaned, knowing she was appropriately dressed for visitors and wouldn't be for the rest of the evening.

"Who is it" she screamed, desperate to know whether she could open the door with just the towel or whether she'd have to sprint into her bedroom to get her robe.

"The best crime novelist in the world of course" she heard Castle laugh, causing her to groan and open the door slowly. "Wow, please tell me you're not wearing that tonight" he declared as she groaned again and allowed him in.

"You're two hours early Castle" she moaned as he nodded. "So why are you here".

"I thought I'd take you to dinner, my treat" he announced as she stared at him. "But you're not even dressed yet so hurry up I've got reservations for in half an hour" he moaned as she stared.

"Please tell me it's not somewhere posh" she declared as he smiled. "Rick I'm dressing up in the tiniest things I have available and you plan on taking me somewhere posh".

"Kate, I've seen people wearing tiny things than anything you've owned in this place, it's fine" he laughed as she groaned and disappeared into her bedroom, quickly slamming the door behind her. "So what are you going to be wearing" he asked.

"I have no clue" she admitted, ashamed at the fact she couldn't decide on what to dress herself in. "Help" she asked, now feeling even more of a weakling. Hearing the door open, she knew she had her answer as Rick walked over slowly and opened her wardrobe.

"You have some seriously beautiful stuff Kate" he declared causing her to laugh. "Okay some of it's a bit, yuck, but the rest is nice".

"Thanks Castle" she moaned as he winked at her and then returned to her wardrobe. "God I hate this stupid thing, I hate having to dress up every night rather than dressing down and relaxing".

"Well when it's over, we'll let you dress down as much as you like" he declared as she laughed and stared into her wardrobe as well. "What about that little red number, you look nice in red".

"Thank you Castle" she mumbled as she slipped it out of the wardrobe and stared at the dress that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "I don't actually remember where this is from" she admitted as he laughed, this time being the one to roll his eyes while she continued to stare at the dress.

"I'll be waiting" he declared, leaving the room for her to change.

XOXOXO

Leading her into the restaurant he laughed as she clung onto his arm in desperation, she'd become more clingy since he'd blindfolded her with his tie. Leading her to the table at the back of the room, he helped her into her seat and laughed as he lit a candle he'd brought with him and placed it on the table.

"Rick are you going to tell me where I am or not" she asked as he slipped next to her and undid the knot at the back of the tie, slipping it down her face as she looked around took in her familiar surroundings before laughing as he sat down and smiled at her. "I love the candle Castle, really cute touch".

"Well I wanted to make it special" he laughed as she rolled her eyes and stared at the menu, knowing she didn't need to as she knew what she wanted immediately from the fact she came here most of the time with her work colleagues. "I didn't think you'd want something posh so I thought here's the next best thing".

"It's lovely Castle thanks" she laughed as the waitress walked over and they quickly ordered what they wanted and watched the waitress walk away. "But why treat me to dinner"

"Because you're treating me to another night of evening entertainment" he laughed as she smiled and rolled her eyes, desperately trying to hide the fact she liked the fact he enjoyed her singing. "And anyway, it's going to take a lot of guts to act like someone you're not so I thought you might want a full stomach".

"What so I can throw up everywhere" she asked, a smirk appearing on his face causing her to laugh once more, her laugh music to his ears. "I don't think that's the best plan you've ever had Rick".

"You just called me Rick" he declared. "That very rarely happens" he whispered causing her to look down, desperately searching for a way out of his conversation. "That only happens when you're happy with me" he added as she groaned, kicking him gently under the table. "What was that for" he asked, his tone similar to that of a small child moaning about how his friend had taken away a new toy or something.

"For being a pain in the backside Castle" she announced as she smiled at him, a groan now escaping from him instead as she laughed gently, taking in the sad expression he'd pulled across his face. "But you know sometimes I like it" she whispered, a smile still on her face as she stared into the coke the waitress had just brought over and placed in front of her.

"Still can't believe you wouldn't let me buy you something alcoholic, I thought you'd need all the courage you could get tonight" he declared as his finger lingered over the rim of his scotch glass, a smile on his face as he watched her stare at the glass in his fingertips. "Sure you don't want a bit Beckett" he asked.

"Castle, I'm very happy with my cola thanks, I don't want to be a drunken idiot when I'm on duty" she announced as he watched, the smile not disappearing off his face as she stared at him, her cheeks going slightly red.

XOXOXO

"So, I guess I'll see you later" he whispered as they sat in the car staring at the back of the club where he'd dropped her off the previous night, the smile disappearing off both their faces. The club was a shabby building that had had more work done on the inside than had ever been done on the exterior and the idea of singing there again both thrilled and terrified Kate Beckett. "Kate, are you okay" he asked, his hand slipping to hers causing her to stop looking out of the window and instead at him.

"I'm fine Castle" she whispered, nodding slowly as she said it trying to convince herself of what she was saying. "Just nervous that's all, nothing major".

"You were absolutely breath taking last night Kate, you can do it again because you're a natural at everything you do and you know it" he declared, a smile appearing on her face while her cheeks burnt red. "I think you should sing more often" he admitted, a bigger smile appearing on her face as he continued to hold her hand, neither of them wishing to separate. "Anyway if anything happens, I'm there to protect you" he announced..

"How, by attacking them with the great words you use" she asked, a look of complete amusement covering her face as he smiled and prepared himself to fight his cause, the look of amusement on her face getting brighter with every passing second.

"Well you know, words sometimes do more damage than actions Beckett, you hurt me a lot with your words rather than your actions" he declared, the smile on her face getting smaller as she opened the car door, letting the cold air into the vehicle quickly and him to groan from the chill. "See you in there then".

"See you in there" she repeated before running off, not shaking the thought out of her mind that Rick was still watching her, which if she had turned she would have discovered was completely true, the smile on his face wider than it had ever been before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews, I absolutely love them and appreciate every single one although I might not respond to them as I'm really bad at doing so, sorry! However I just wanted to make it clear that I love them and thank all of you who read this for taking the time to do so. **

He felt his body heat up as he watched her move closer to the man who was once again sat near the front of the stage, the smile on her face clearly fake but cleverly hidden behind the beauty of her voice as every man watched, desperately wishing he had her attention and once again Rick found himself sinking into his seat, desperately trying to cover his jealousy. Seeing her eyes on his, he stared at her as she smiled weakly at him, the room going quiet as she slipped off the man's lap and returned to the stage, ending the song slowly before disappearing, a sigh realising itself from his lips as he climbed off the chair and walked towards the exit, going in search of her, not noticing that he wasn't the only one standing and leaving the room.

Walking down the alley, he smiled as he tried to think of something to tell her, he couldn't tell her that he thought she was amazing, he couldn't tell her anything, the words just escaped him once again. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed aside and he watched as a figure walked past him and knocked on the door causing him to lean against the wall listening.

"Can I help you" the man who had stopped him yesterday asked, the light beaming onto the man but not showing him, keeping his identity a secret.

"I want to see that woman who just finished singing, Kate something" the man declared, the so called bouncer man nodding and allowing him in causing Richard to groan as he realised he'd lost his chance to see Kate tonight and would have to wait for her to come out so he could give her a lift home. Hearing his phone beep, he looked down and pulled it out of his pocket, taking in her name that was flashing on the screen underneath the words one new message. Sighing, he opened it and stared at her small message she'd written, _Will you wait for me? _He didn't know what to get from the text and what she wanted but he texted back a quick yes and sighed, praying to himself that it wouldn't rain and he would be spared from the freezing weather that would just make his life harder.

XOXOXO

Walking out of the building later that evening, she pulled the black coat tighter around her body, the rain freezing her as she looked up to see Rick sat on the floor. His arms were wrapped around his knees and he was completely soaked, the first thing that she managed to do was to run over to him and kneel beside him, her hands slipping to his cheeks to see how cold he was. She found her answer quickly as a frozen blade stabbed into her hands from his skin.

"Castle…" she asked, the look in his eyes showing how cold he was. "Castle it's me, it's Beckett" she announced, feeling him shake as she pressed her hand from his cheek against his shoulder. "Oh god Rick, I'm sorry" she whispered, standing up and helping to pull him up onto his feet, fear running through her blood as she stared at her friend who looked so cold because of her. "Where are your keys" she asked, watching as he pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them to her, his breathing rough and heavy.

"Kate…" he whispered his voice weak as she stared at him and unlocked the car, biting her lip while she opened the car door to let him into the warmth, desperately trying to hide the guilt she was feeling. "Kate" he mumbled again, his voice weaker than before making her feel worse about the situation she'd dragged him into.

"Why didn't you sit in the car when it started to rain" she asked, her voice stern like it was at work as she sat in the driver's seat staring out at the rain. "You really are stupid sometimes Castle, you know that right" she added, a cough slipping from his lips as she turned to stare at him, worry covering her face as he slipped his hands to hers.

"I just need to go to bed Kate, that's all" he whispered, trying to convince her that everything was going to be alright and that he felt fine. "Look Kate I promise, I've done a lot worse than this and I've managed to survive" he added, desperately trying to make her smile but failing, watching her drive out of the area of town and heading towards her own apartment. "Kate…".

"I can't take you back to yours, your mother will kill me for making you ill as will your publisher and your daughter" she declared, knowing the list could go on if she kept thinking about everyone who would kill her for making Richard Castle sick when all he was trying to do was be a friend to her and do what she'd asked of him.

XOXOXO

Opening his eyes the next morning, he groaned before realising he wasn't in his own bed and the ceiling was different. Looking around, he desperately searched for signs of life or at least a sigh of where he was. He couldn't remember anything from last night after being in the rain, he had a faint memory of Kate touching his cheek and that's where it left him. Sighing, he sat up, three thoughts running through his mind as he sat there realising he was only dressed in his boxers and a shirt that wasn't his. The first thought being where was he, the second being how did he get there and the third being who was making coffee only a few feet away. Climbing out of the bed, he groaned feeling a warm shudder run up his body causing him to cough as he hobbled towards the bedroom door, his hand lingering over the handle as he stood there. Waiting for the courage to open it and find out what he'd done. However he didn't get the chance to open it because it opened for him and he found himself moving back quickly as the light switched on to reveal Kate standing with a tray staring at him.

"You're awake" she stated while he looked at her, climbing back into bed slowly to cover himself up, suddenly even more worried about what they'd done last night. "I didn't want to wake you but I've got to go into work so I thought I'd make you a coffee" she whispered, the smile on his tired face growing while he watched her place the tray on the bedside table.

"What happened last night Kate" he asked, finally with enough courage to await the answer he found himself terrified of. "I can't remember a thing" he added as she smiled.

"We made hot passionate love Castle, I can't believe you don't remember" she declared, her face covered in shock while she found herself giggling inside. "The way you touched me Rick was amazing, I at least thought some of it would be memorable" she whispered, slipping onto the bed next to him as he caught his breath. "Our two hot bodies moving together, your hands slipping all over my naked body" she whispered as she moved closer to him, his breathing getting heavier as she smiled.

"Wait, we had sex and I can't remember a thing of it, now that is just unfair" he whined as she laughed gently, the question he asked was clear by his eyebrows and no words were needed. "Beckett what are you hiding".

"We didn't have sex Rick, I found you sat in the alley last night drenched and ill and I brought you back here to make sure you were okay, you sort of collapsed on the bed so I undressed you and let you sleep it off, you seem better this morning though" she mumbled, climbing off the bed as he stared at her, slightly shocked at how she'd lied to him and how he'd believed her once again. "Just because I'm a cop, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be completely honest when the opportunity to get some decent own back comes around the corner" she explained while reaching into her wardrobe and pulling out some clothes.

"I never thought you could be so cruel Katherine Beckett" he declared, a slight tone of shock being covered by the sarcasm that was clear in his voice. "Actually wait, yes I did".

"Shut up Castle, look I told Alexis last night that I wasn't going to let you go home until I thought you were better so I don't want you going out tonight" she declared as he stared. "I'll have Ryan and Esposito cover you at the club, you need to rest".

"Kate, I want to be there" he moaned as she shook her head and stared, clearly determined that she was going to get her way this time. "Kate, I want to be there for you, as support".

"Rick I've had you two nights in a row and I've made you ill, just rest please, I might come and visit you before I leave tonight anyway, if you're lucky" she announced, walking slowly towards the door while he watched, shocked at her change of attitude so quickly, smiling as she turned her head to look at him. "Maybe I could bring a pizza or something and we could have dinner".

"That'd be cool" he whispered as she smiled and disappeared, causing him to sigh and relax back against her bed.

XOXOXO

"You look knackered" the ME announced as her friend entered the morgue and stared at her, her hand clutching onto a coffee which was clearly quite strong by the smell. "Wow, strong coffee you didn't sleep last night did you Kate" she laughed causing Kate to roll her eyes and sit herself down, shutting her eyes as she found some time to relax.

"Castle slept over last night" she mumbled, knowing what was going to follow so she stepped in to prevent it. "He got sick last night so I made him stay so I could keep an eye on him, he fell asleep in my room and well, I fell asleep on the sofa" she whispered, a groan escaping from her lips as her back ached from the pain of her small sofa.

"And you're still going out tonight undercover" she asked, her answer a brief nod while Kate took a sip from her needed drink. "Are you mad, why not stay in one night and sleep".

"Because I'm close, I'm not stopping until he's behind bars and I can stop altogether" she whispered as Lanie sighed. "Anyway, I'm enjoying singing Lanie, it's odd but it's nice to have someone appreciating you for something other than catching a murderer" she admitted, looking down at the tiled floor as she did, not noticing the door opening.

"Castle what are you doing down here" Lanie asked, the name Castle causing Kate to look up and stare at him. He remained stationary, his arms crossed with a smile on his exhausted face, his hair was scruffy and yet it didn't look a mess and his clothes were the same from the night before and yet he seemed to get away with it easily.

"I came to see you and Beckett, is that allowed" he asked, a smile appearing on Kate's face as she stared at him. "Oh Beckett, I stole one of your house keys, sorry" he announced before leaving the room, a confused look on Kate's face as Lanie laughed.

"What are you laughing about" Kate asked, slightly disturbed by her friends actions. "Lanie…".

"That man has it bad for you Kate, you're just both oblivious too it" Lanie declared before walking over to her desk and pulling out a file on the case she was working on. "Right, dead bodies".


	5. Chapter 5

"Detective Beckett what are you doing here" Alexis asked, her smile immediately relaxing Kate who was stood at the door with two pizza boxes. "And you've brought pizza" she laughed, Kate nodding quickly in reply.

"I told your dad that I'd come over" she declared as Alexis nodded slowly and allowed her in, the smile not leaving her face. "Where is he then, I thought he'd run to the door like the enthusiastic child he is" she laughed, causing Alexis to sigh and look down at her feet, worrying Kate immediately.

"He's in the study if you want to get him, I'll serve this up if you like" Alexis whispered, taking the pizza boxes slowly.

"Alexis what's happened" Kate asked, finally getting the courage to nosy where she knew she shouldn't be. "What's happened to Castle" she asked causing Alexis to sigh.

"He walked in about three hours ago, refused to talk to anyone and locked himself in the study" she mumbled as Kate nodded and sighed, heading towards the stairs before it even registered in her mind what she was doing. Reaching his study, she sighed before she knocked the door gently; waiting for a reply but there was nothing. "Castle it's Beckett open up" she declared, still hearing nothing. "I will shoot the lock if you don't open up and I will pay for it to be replaced" she announced, hearing footsteps slowly before the door was opened and he walked away. Pushing it further opened, she entered the dark room and shut the door behind her. "What's wrong".

"Nothing" he whispered, however it was clear there was something wrong and she desperately wanted to know what had happened to him to make him so quiet. "I think it would be better if you go" he mumbled. This was the final stop! Hitting the light switch, she stared as the light revealed his bruised face, this causing her to kneel in front of him and reach up to his face.

"Oh god Castle, what happened" she asked, staring at each bruise with equal concern, her hands slipping to his so she was holding them tight. "Rick…" she whispered, the use of his name causing him to look at her.

"People from the club saw me with you and did it because there calling you there property… this is going too far" he announced causing her to look down, her hands still clinging onto his, her grip getting tighter as she thought about everything he'd just said. "Please… please stop this Kate, they've found out where I live, god knows what else they know".

"I can't, I need to know whether he's our guy Castle, he's a dangerous man whatever and I want to make sure I can get him behind bars" she whispered, knowing that inside she wanted to stop just to make sure he'd never get hurt again. "Why didn't you call me" she asked.

"You were working, I was supposed to be working" he whispered, watching her as she sat herself next to him on the sofa, allowing herself to be close to him however awkward it felt at the present moment in time. "I didn't want to disturb you when you were working Kate, I know how much this case is getting to you and I didn't think it was that important".

"Alexis is worried about you, she's downstairs with the pizza I brought worrying about what's happened to you" she announced, remembering the teenager who'd greeted her at the door with worry covering her face. "What do you want me to do about her" she asked.

"Just tell her I'm sick or something" he moaned, resting his head in the corner of the sofa as he closed his eyes, Kate had never seen him like this and it was like he was giving up on something. "She doesn't need to see me like this, it'll scare her".

XOXOXO

"What's wrong with him" Alexis asked as soon as she saw Kate descend down the stairs, a smile forced onto her face.

"He's not feeling well Alexis that's all, he's not recovered from last night, so I'm going to take a pizza up to him and well you can have the other one" she whispered, grabbing one of the boxes of the sides before smiling at the teenager, watching the worry slowly fade from her face as a smile was placed back where it belonged.

"You would tell me if something was wrong Kate" Alexis mumbled, this pulled at Kate's heartstrings, knowing she would have to lie to the teenager who she liked so much and admired in a way.

"Of course I would". Pulling her into her arms, Kate sighed as she hugged the teenager before moving away slowly, knowing holding her too long would indicate that something more serious was going on. "I'm going to take this up to your dad, see if this makes him feel any better" she whispered as the teenager nodded and sat herself down on the sofa, sighing.

XOXOXO

"I'm going to kill you Castle, I just had to lie to one of the greatest girls on this planet" Kate hissed as he entered his study again, this time angry instead of concerned, the anger being washed away as she saw him sat on the sofa again, no smile, no laughter just misery. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" she whispered, wishing she could rub it all away".

"It's fine, I know I'm being a complete arse" he declared, watching her sit down and pass him the pizza box, taking it from her slowly so that she wasn't sat there holding it out to him. "I'm sorry for making you lie to Alexis, I don't like it as much as you do" he whispered, killing himself that he was lying to the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"No, you're doing the right thing in an odd sort of way" she whispered, his hand slipping to hers, her allowing him to touch it. With her free hand, she moved his head so he was facing her, a sigh slipping from his lips while she took in every bruise and cut, the blood staining his face. Standing, she let go of his hand and left the room, re-entering only moments later with a damp towel. "This might hurt" she whispered, sitting herself next to him once again before slipping the towel over every bloody area, washing away the stains of what her job had done to him. Neither of them looking into each other's eyes as she cared for him in a way he'd never imagined she would do. Finally moving away, she sighed before unbuttoning the coat she was still wearing, revealing the tight blue dress she'd worn once in the past.

"You look beautiful" he whispered, the smile on her face innocent and sincere as he slipped her hand back into his and sighed. "Be careful" he mumbled.

"I have Esposito and Ryan there tonight Castle, I'll be fine" she whispered, grateful for his concern. "Just please don't come tonight, I don't want anything happening that might ruin the case" she announced, leaving off the fact she didn't want to see him hurt again. "Now eat that flaming pizza before it goes cold and I have to shoot you for wasting my money" she announced, a smile appearing on his face.

XOXOXO 

"Remember you're engaged" Esposito hissed to his partner who was looking down into his drink, the smile on his face clear.

"Remember you've got a girlfriend who will smack you if she knows you eyed up her best mate" Ryan hissed back causing Esposito to nod.

"Good come back" he laughed before taking another sip of his drink, the sound of clapping echoing around the room before he turned, choking on his drink as he stared at her. The two men very rarely if ever saw Kate Beckett in a dress and the blue dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination. Moving their eyes, the two men looked back down into their drinks, one because they were both in serious relationships and two they knew Beckett was watching them. "Bloody hell" he moaned as Ryan nodded.

"Told you she had nice legs" he laughed, Esposito smiling as he heard a door open and someone sat beside them. "Excuse me" Ryan asked before the man pulled his hood down and stared at them. "Castle what the hell are you doing here".

"Same as you two, making sure Beckett's okay" he whispered before pulling his hood back up and staring at the woman on stage.

"She'll kill you if she finds out you're here" Esposito announced. "She'll shoot you and hide your body and if it's found we'll have to cover it up" he declared his voice strangely serious for the situation they were. "Anyway I thought you were sick".

"Actually where the hell did you get those bruises from" Ryan asked causing Castle to bite his lip as he looked back at the woman on stage who seemed so happy and confident. Hearing the claps roar once more, they all clapped before he climbed out of his seat and left the building again.

XOXOXO

Sitting in the room, she sighed as she pulled her coat on preparing herself to leave as the door opened and she watched someone walk in.

"Can I help you" she asked, watching the hood get pulled off as she stared and felt her body tense. "Castle what the hell are you doing here, I told you not to come" she declared, staring while he shut the door and looked at her. "Go home" she whispered.

"I had to make sure you were okay, that's all" he declared. "You can't expect me not to worry when I get beaten up because of this" he announced, suddenly angry about her lack of realisation, the shock on her face causing him to turn away.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry" she mumbled, shocked at the fact she was apologizing for something she had no control over. "I should have thought about how you were feeling more, I just let this case get in my head".

"I know, I'm sorry for shouting" he declared, both of them nodding slowly as there was a knock at the door.

"Kate" someone announced at the door causing her to stare at him and look towards the wardrobe, her face clearly indicating that there would be trouble if he was found here. Walking into the wardrobe and sitting down in it, he watched her close the doors and he lost his sense of sight, the darkness surrounding him. "You look amazing" he heard a man say and listened to a forced giggle that came from Kate causing him to bite his lip from amusement. "I sorted out that little pest problem of yours".

"What pest problem" Kate asked.

"That man I saw you with last night, he won't bother you anymore and if he does, just call me and I'll make sure there isn't any chance of him bothering you again" he declared and everything went silent for a while. Hearing the door shut, he kicked the door open to see Kate standing there, her lipstick smudged and a card in her hand.

"Kate this is going too far" he declared, this time is voice was demanding and stern, clearly showing that he wasn't taking no as an answer this time. "You need to stop this before it gets out of your control".

"Thank you for your concern Castle but I don't need it, I'm fine" she declared, smiling at him. "And I'm close, I know I am".

"Well I'm going home, it would be clever if you went home too" he announced. "I could give you a lift".

"No thanks, there's some things I want to finish off here before I go" she declared watching him stand and walk towards the door, pulling his hood up again. "Go and spend some time with your daughter Castle, she misses you and she's worried" Kate mumbled, trying to make the situation better by bringing Alexis into it but knowing she was failing to lighten the mood when he left the room. She was close but how much more did she have to do to catch the killer she was desperately trying to get.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at the precinct, she stared at the pile of paperwork in front of her that needed doing, her eyes trying to avoid the murder board with the man's picture on. The man who had hurt Castle, the man who had kissed her and told her she could call him if she needed him to sort out her pest problem. Was this how it started with the other girls? Him getting close to them and them before murdering them in a brutal fashion, this idea sending a shiver of fear down her spine. Hearing the lift doors open, she looked around to see Ryan and Esposito climbing out of it, laughing about something but they weren't who she wanted. She needed to see him and try to explain what was happening. She didn't know why it meant so much to her but for some reason his face was haunting her, the fact he was so concerned about her and she'd just thrown that away. She didn't know many people who would care about her in the way he did last night and she'd blown it away, acting like it didn't matter.

XOXOXO

"Aren't you going into the precinct today" Alexis asked, sitting herself next to her father as he continued to swap the channels. "Earth to dad" she laughed, a smile appearing on his face, not realising that he hadn't covered the bruises on his face up in anyway. "How did you get that bruises dad".

"It was a misunderstanding" he whispered simply, wrapping an arm around her slowly and pulling her into an awkward hug. "Nothing for you to worry about, it's all under control apparently" he declared, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he thought about what Beckett had said last night before he'd left.

"Well I am worrying about you dad, it's Saturday, it's the afternoon and you're still in your pyjamas" she declared. "Something's happened and don't lie to me and say nothing has" she declared, moving away from him so she could stare at him.

"I've just got a bit too involved in a case Alexis, but it's fine now, honest" he announced, the smile on his face causing her to relax slightly as she moved closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He enjoyed being with his daughter again, after so long of not seeing her until the evening. He'd been so used to seeing her practically all day through her life except for school days and now that he was always at the prescient he was mixing the precious moments he used to share with the most important woman in his life.

"Dad you're thinking again" she laughed, the smile on his face getting bigger. "Have you and Detective Beckett fallen out or something dad" she asked, knowing she was clutching at strings but the way he was acting reminded her of times when she'd heard her dad moan about him falling out with the woman he spent practically every day with.

"Not exactly" he whispered. "We just a clash of interests" he added, the smile on her face returning. "I'll talk to her later about it" he declared, knowing Alexis would want him to attempt to talk to Kate at some point.

XOXOXO

Opening the door, he stared at the woman who was standing there. No smile on her face, her brown hair tied back into a bun while her work clothes showed off her professional side. The paper bag she was holding however, revealed very little.

"Can we talk" she asked, her voice quieter than normal and yet strong causing him to nod and let her in. "Where's Alexis and Martha" she asked, noticing that neither of them were around the apartment was unusually quiet, also she needed to get him talking so she didn't feel like she was having a conversation with a brick wall.

"They've gone out for dinner, left about five minutes, I'm surprised you didn't see them leave" he declared, closing the door finally so they were now officially alone and shut off from the rest of the world. The silence quickly filling the room once again. "What's in the bag" he asked, the smile on her face appearing again making things seem a little lighter.

"A peace offering" she mumbled, pulling a bottle of wine out of the bag and handing it to him. "It's nothing classy Castle be warned, we don't all have your pay check" she laughed the smile on her face sincere as he held the wine and walked towards the kitchen in search of a corkscrew. "I'm sorry about last night" she added while she was alone in the room.

"I'm sorry too…" he declared entering once again with two full glasses in his hands, passing one quickly to her with a smile on his face. "You know what you're doing and I should trust you" he announced, the guilt building up inside her again causing her to groan. "What" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing Castle" she admitted. "I'm stuck and I don't know where this is going" she whispered, her voice clearly shaky but he didn't mention it, instead he sat down and patted the sofa next to him, asking her to sit next to him without the need of words.

"You're a clever woman, you've been in worse situations than this and you've always got your man, I trust you" he announced, the simple smile on his face making her feel slightly better as she sat holding the glass in both of her hands.

"Then can you promise me something Castle" she asked, her hand holding onto his slowly. "Don't come to the club, just stay away from it please" she announced, knowing he was going to argue. "It would be safer for everyone if you stayed away".

"Can you promise me something then" he asked, causing her to nod gently as he held her hand. "Promise me you'll keep your gun on you from now on at the club, I need to know you're protected" he declared, a small nod indicating her answer. "Then I won't come to the club".

"Thank you" she declared before standing up and taking a sip of her wine. "I've got to go, I'm supposed to be there in an hour and don't worry Ryan's there to protect me" she added, putting the glass down and smiling.

"Beckett" he asked causing her to stop walking towards the door and turn to look at him. "Will you text me when you get home so I know you're okay" he announced, his concern making her smile as she nodded and quickly left his flat.

XOXOXO

Leaving the club later that night, she sighed as she pulled her phone out and began to text him. Even though she wasn't home, she knew it would ease his worry if she texted him now rather than later.

"Kate" she heard some call and she turned to see the man she was so desperately trying to get locked up walking towards her, a smile on his face. "Truly amazing tonight, I was wondering fancy going for a drink" he declared, his arm sneaking around her hips causing her to slip the phone back into her bag.

"I have to get home" she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Come on Kate, just a drink" he declared his grip around her getting tighter causing her to force a smile on her head and nod, knowing the only way out of this situation was to accept and hope that one drink would be enough for him so she could go home. "Good girl, wouldn't want you getting hurt or anything" he announced, leading her back towards the club.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts and favourites that you've given this story. I love them and they do improve my day by a lot. So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

Opening his front door, he stared at the dark haired woman who was standing there, her face pale, her make up smudged, and still dressed in the short outfit she'd gone out in the night before, she looked like the only thing on her mind was what she was doing at his place, at his home. The paleness of her skin immediately made him realise that something was wrong and before he knew it she was moving closer to him, her arms wrapping around him quickly.

"Beckett" he asked, his arms wrapping around her slowly as she began to cry onto his chest, the feel of her tears running through his shirt, chilling his body. The sounds of her sobs, terrifying him more than he could ever have imagined. Leading her into his apartment, he kicked the door shut and led her to the sofa, allowing her to sit down and compose herself for a moment, knowing she wouldn't want to be seen like this. "What's happened" he asked.

"I… I can't remember that's the problem, I went out for a drink with the guy from the club" she mumbled, knowing he was going to have a go about her going out with a suspect. Going out with someone they both knew to be clearly dangerous.

"Why did you do that" he asked, moving closer to her as he noticed her shaking. "Did he hurt you Kate" he whispered, nerves getting the better of him.

"I don't know Castle, all know it that I woke up in someone's bed and my clothes were on the floor" she admitted, the embarrassment clear as she looked down. "I don't even know what I did or who with and I don't know if we were protected or anything" she sobbed, the tears streaming down her face, his arm wrapping around her quickly pulling her close. "Castle, I don't know what to do" she whispered.

"You think he spiked your drink" he asked, a small nod his only reply. "Look I'm sure there's something here of yours that you can wear to work and there's a shower upstairs" he whispered, nudging her arm gently as she sighed. "Go on, go and shower and I'll make you something to eat".

"I'm not hungry" she whispered, her voice shaky and almost silent. "But I'll take the shower, I could do with one" she declared, standing slowly before disappearing up the stairs, leaving him alone, completely shocked at the fact that something like that had happened to the strongest woman he knew.

XOXOXOXO

Walking up the stairs, he entered the guest bedroom where the en-suite shower was running loudly, the sound of it making life seem slightly normal. Placing a shirt and pants onto the bed, he sighed, walking over the door gently and knocking onto it gently, waiting for a reply.

"Kate" he declared, making it clear that he was there. "I left you some clothes on the bed, you left them the last time you stayed over" he announced, hearing an unusual sound from the bathroom. "Kate are you okay" he asked, knocking on the door once again the sound of the shower turning off causing him to relax but the sound of her crying bringing the terror back into his blood stream. "I'm coming in" he declared, opening the door to see her standing there, one of the cream towels wrapped around her body, her skin red from excessive scrubbing at it.

"I… I…" she began, stopping as he walked over and pulled her into his arms, the sound of her sobs worse than earlier. "I just want to remember…" she declared. "I want to remember what happened, I want to remember what I was drinking, who I went home with, who undressed me Castle, is that ridiculous" she mumbled, his thumb slipping beneath her chin, raising her head up so she could look at him.

"It's not ridiculous, I understand why you want this completely, you deserve it" he declared, her eyes shutting as he sighed. "Look I can get you the morning after pill if you want and well, we could take you to the doctor if you want to be tested for you know…" he whispered. "We can make everything better, make it seem like it never happened".

"Thank you Castle" she mumbled. "I'd like to get dressed now if that's okay" she whispered, her reply the small nod from his head before he left, leaving her alone to her thoughts once again. Her hands slipping over the red marks from where she had rubbed the flannel hard against her skin, trying to remove the imaginary dirt she felt all across her body.

XOXOXO

Sitting herself on the top step, she sighed as she watched Rick in the kitchen, humming to himself, the sound of his voice making her relax slightly as she thought about however bad it would get she'd never be alone because Rick would always be there in some shape or form. Turning, Rick stared as he saw Kate sitting there, staring at him, dressed like always, like nothing had happened to make her seem different, the prove that her life had been altered in a cruel way, her hands clinging onto the dress in her hands, the only link to the night before.

"I made you a coffee" he whispered, watching her stand and walk towards him, passing him the dress quickly. "What do I want this for" he asked.

"I want you to bin it, I never want to see it again" she declared, taking the mug of coffee from the side and breathing in the strong scent as Rick watched, hearing her phone ring. "Excuse me" she whispered, picking the phone up slowly and pressing it against her ear. "Hi dad" she mumbled, trying to sound cheerful. "No I'm having a great day thanks, I haven't been home yet so I haven't got your present, no it was a late shift dad so I camped over at Castle's you know what it's like" she declared, Rick staring at her. "Yeah, I'll see you soon dad, I'm sorry you can't make it tonight" she whispered hanging up quickly.

"What was that about Beckett" he asked, crossing his arms as she looked up at him. "Great day, present, tonight, Beckett what am I missing out on" he asked, staring in complete shock.

"It's my birthday" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "This isn't exactly what I wanted to happen on my birthday, I wanted to wake up, go to work and come home and eat a Chinese with a movie" she declared. "I wanted the birthday I have every year" she sobbed.

"Look, I'll make you breakfast, drive you to work and maybe I could take you out for lunch, you know out at Remy's" he whispered, a small smile appearing on her face before she nodded. "Maybe you could come for dinner as well".

"Well I've got the night off, Captain says I can this year although I tried to get back in, now I'm glad I don't have to go in" she mumbled. "Look can we hurry up" she declared. "I just want to get to work, get that barstad behind bars".

"You will do it Kate, I know you and you'll get him" he announced. "Now sit down and I'll make you something to eat" he declared.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank you for all your reviews, there brilliant and I love everyone. However I'm not too sure on this chapter but it's just leading up to the bigger picture and knowing me it's probably note even in character but I tried. **

Entering the morgue, Kate smiled as she saw Lanie standing there staring down at a file, humming a song she didn't realise. Clutching the bag in her hand a little tighter, she sighed, preparing herself with a story to why she was clutching a bag of appalling evidence.

"Lanie" she declared, her friend turning quickly at the sound of her name, the smile on her face growing.

"Hey birthday girl" Lanie declared, walking over and hugging her. "I've got your present in my bag, let me get it" Lanie announced causing Kate to shake her head. "You don't want your present" she asked, slightly confused. She knew Kate didn't like her birthday that much but she'd never known her to refuse a present.

"I need you to test this" she declared, putting the bag onto the side. "Someone I know was attacked last night and well, let's just say they did the swabs themselves" she announced, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Can I have a name" she asked. "I need to have something to put on the files Kate".

"She wants to stay anonymous" Kate announced quickly causing Lanie to raise her eyebrows. "Please Lanie, I wouldn't normally do this but she's a friend" she whispered as Lanie sighed and nodded, opening the bag slowly.

"She did a good job though, I don't know whether I would be able to do it if I was in her place" Lanie announced, staring into the contents. "Hopefully it's not been contaminated but I'll try and get something" she whispered, shutting the bag slowly and putting it to the side. "So birthday girl got any plans".

"I'm staying in tonight, dad's coming round" she lied, knowing that if she said she was spending the night alone Lanie would end up inviting her out for drinks. "And Castle's taking me to lunch" she added, knowing this would brighten her friends day.

"Castle hey, I didn't think he knew it was your birthday" Lanie declared. "Esposito and Ryan don't even have a proper idea, they just know it's this month sometime" Lanie laughed.

"I told him, he kept bugging me" Kate announced as Lanie smiled. "What are you smiling about" she asked, instantly regretting it.

"You and Castle" Lanie declared, receiving a roll of the eyes.

"What about me" a voice asked causing both women to look up to see Rick standing there with a coffee in hands. "Coffee for the birthday girl" he declared, passing it to Kate quickly who smiled and whispered thanks. "I still need to get you a present".

"No you don't" she announced quickly, glaring at him as she did. "I don't want anything Castle, honest".

"I don't care, I'm getting you a present" he laughed. "Now lunch, one o'clock okay" he asked causing her to nod as he walked out once again.

"I don't want anything Castle, I just want you" Lanie mocked as Kate glared at her. "I'm sorry but there is this tension between you, why not just do it Kate and get it over and done with".

"I don't want to have sex with Castle; he's one of my best friends" Kate announced, knowing she was fighting a battle Lanie wasn't going to surrender on. "And anyway I wouldn't want to just do it to get over and done with, I'm not like that Lanie Parish and you know it" she declared, walking over to the door.

"I'll drop your present around tonight" Lanie announced causing Kate to roll her eyes. "I promise that you'll like it".

"I don't see why you bother Lanie, you're the only one except from my dad who does" she declared as Lanie smiled.

"Well Castle's bothering" she teased.

"Castle's Castle, he's being a pain" Kate declared before exiting, rolling her eyes as she did.

XOXOXO

Entering Remy's, Rick smiled as Kate stood beside him, humming something random that he just recognized but couldn't remember the name of. Sitting themselves in their normal booth, they read the menu, quickly choosing and putting them down, looking at each properly for the first time since they'd left his apartment that morning.

"How are you feeling" he asked, desperately needing to know that she was okay. "Don't lie to me, be honest".

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel right now" she whispered. "I just… I don't know what to do, I've done everything I can about the attack but now I've got to go back to that club tomorrow and act like everything's alright, I've got to stand there and act like I was fine with everything, I've got to look at him and flirt openly" she whispered. "And it's driving me crazy Castle, I haven't felt like this since my mum.." she whispered, the memories coming back bigger than ever. Feeling him grasp her hand, she looked up, making him realise how confused she actually was and that hurt. Slowly he thought about how if she was upset or angry or something like that he'd be able to help but when she was confused he knew all he could do was be there for whatever emotion faced her. "Sorry you've taken me out and I'm ruining".

"Kate, you've earned the right to moan and be upset, I don't care" he announced, still holding her hand in his. "I just care that you're okay" he declared, the smile on her face slowly appearing as he held onto her hand and ordered when the waitress arrived. Watching her leave, Kate sighed, moving closer to Rick.

XOXOXOXO

Waiting for the secret dessert he ordered, he watched her fidget in her seat, her fingers playing with a stray piece of hair that had fallen out from the way she'd tied it back. He'd never seen her so nervous in his life and it worried him. Watching as the waitress brought over her dessert, Kate stared at the candle in the middle of it, laughing as Rick stood up.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Kate Beckett happy birthday" he sang as she stared at the candle, the smile on her face growing. "Make a wish" he declared as she shut her eyes and blew out the candle.

"Castle you're such a child" she declared as he sat down next to her rather than in the seat opposite her. "Thanks for this" she whispered. "I haven't been taken out by someone other than my dad on my birthday since I can remember".

"Well I'm glad to be the one to break the habit of a life time" he announced, holding her hand under the table as he watched her take a mouthful of her cake, the smile on his face growing as she shut her eyes. "Do you like it" he asked, his reply a small nod. "Then I've done my job" he announced, still holding onto her hand.

"I think I'm going to have to get back to work" she mumbled. "I've got Lanie running tests…" she whispered, remembering everything.

"She'll call though" he declared. "You know Lanie she always calls" he announced, holding onto her hands. "What sort of evidence is that important that you want to sneak off your birthday lunch".

"My evidence" she mumbled simply causing him to kick himself.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Kate, I'm such an idiot" he announced feeling her move her hand so she was holding his rather than the other way round. "I should have realised that this was important to you" he declared. "I'm sorry".

"Rick, stop blaming yourself, you've just got my mind off it for a whole hour, you've been amazing and I don't know what I'd have done without you" she declared, clutching onto his hand in desperation. "You've been the best friend I could have ever imagined" she whispered. "Thank you".

"Kate, I'd do anything for you" he whispered before her phone rang causing her to pick it up and press it to her ear.

"Beckett" she announced, looking away from him as she thought about everything he'd done and everything he'd said. Still clinging onto his hand even though they weren't looking at each other anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Your reviews are truly amazing and I appreciate every single one of them. They bring a smile to my face every time I read them and I'm so glad that you're enjoying this and it helps me write more. **

Knocking on her apartment door, he waited nervously. He had two bags in his hand, filled with things to make her happy, knowing that when she'd returned to the station she'd gained more information and would now be overcome with the rollercoaster of emotions she'd suffered from earlier. Opening the door, Kate stared at her visitor, tightening her grip of her dressing gown before sighing.

"What are you doing here" she asked, staring at him and then down at the bags in his hand. Her mind filling with questions she desperately wanted answers to. "And what have you brought with you" she declared as he smiled, winking gently making her realise that he was going to be keeping it a secret however much she asked.

"It's your birthday, we're going to celebrate but I can see that you were about to have a bath" he declared causing her to look down at her dressing gown which only she knew was covering her naked body. "I don't mind waiting" he whispered causing her to smile at him and nod gently.

"I won't be long" she mumbled. "I promise, it's just been a long day and I need to relax and a bath normally does that for me".

"Take as long as you want Kate, I'm the one interrupting your evening" he declared as he walked in, the smile on his face growing as he put the bags down on the floor. "And dress up" he announced causing her to raise her eyebrows. "Trust me" he whispered as she sighed and walked off, shutting her bathroom door.

"By dress up what do you mean" she called from the bathroom as he began to empty his bag. "Castle, you have to tell me otherwise I'm just going to wear jeans".

"I mean something you feel pretty in" he declared. "I don't care what it is but if you feel beautiful in it then I'm happy" he whispered causing her to be glad that he wasn't there to see her blushing and smiling.

XOXOXO

Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She had been told to wear something that made her feel pretty in and although she'd only worn this dress a couple of times it was the outfit she felt most beautiful in. The way the emerald green material flowed down her body, highlighting every curve of her body, it made her feel like the most beautiful woman around however stupid it felt to be dressing up in her own apartment. Opening the door, she gasped as she saw what Castle had done to her apartment, her sofas had been pushed back and the room was lit only by candles, a cd playing gently in the background as he stood there with a glass of wine in his hand smiling.

"Rick" she whispered in shock. "What's this" she asked, still taking in the surroundings around her.

"Your birthday party, I didn't think you'd want massive loads of people, so I thought you, me, Chinese and some music would be okay" he declared as she continued to smile in shock. "You look beautiful" he whispered as she looked at him, the smile on her face growing. "So, you hungry" he asked causing her to nod slowly and follow him into the kitchen.

"You know you didn't have to do this Rick, I was quite happy having the night in on my own with the telly" she declared, looking down knowing in her heart she'd rather spend the evening with him, cheering her up rather than her trying to remember what had happened the previous night.

"Now we both know you're lying Kate" he whispered, passing her the glass of wine slowly. "You don't need to lie to me, I know what's going on" he declared as she sighed, looking down into the red liquid.

"I just, I don't like opening my heart out to people Castle, and it just…"she began as he sighed. "Sorry, you've gone to all this effort and I'm ruining it by being miserable".

"Kate, your being stupid now, it's your birthday and we'll spend this party however you want and if that means all you want to do is moan and cry or shout and smash things or just have a nice time I don't care as long as your being truthful" he declared. "I don't want you to think you have to hide what you're feeling".

"I know I don't have to Castle" she whispered, watching him take the Chinese from the bag and smile at her. "Not to you anyway".

XOXOXO

Standing by the CD player, she skipped to the song she loved the most on the album before turning to look at him. He was stood in the corner, texting, his top two buttons on his white shirt undone and his black blazer now draped across the back of a chair.

"Rick" she whispered, watching as he lifted his head up almost automatically. "Dance with me" she mumbled, holding her hand out in front of her. Walking over, he took hold her hand and slipped it to his shoulder, his wrapping around her waist as they stood there slowly swaying to the song of her choice. "Thank you for today".

"I haven't even given you your present yet" he declared causing her to groan. "Don't you want it".

"Rick you've gone to more of an effort than anyone has done for me in years, I don't want anything more from you" she whispered. "I can't accept anything from you Castle, you've done so much" she muttered her voice weak as he continued to dance with her along to the music. Stopping as the song came to an end, the couple moved apart and she walked over to the CD player in search of another song while he dug through the bags to find her present. Both turning round at the same time, they laughed gently before he walked over to her and passed her the box.

"I promise you'll like it" he declared, his voice insistent as she continued to clutch onto the purple box. "I promise Kate" he whispered as she looked down at what she was holding. Sighing, she pulled the lid off and stared at the simple silver heart pendant with an emerald coloured stone in the centre.

"Rick, it's beautiful" she whispered, slipping the necklace onto her hand and staring at it. "You were right, I love it" she declared, still staring at it, a tear running down her cheek.

"Hey what's the matter" he asked, moving closer to her and slipping the necklace into his own hands, walking behind her slowly. "I didn't want you to cry" he whispered, slowly clasping the necklace around her neck, the heart slipping to the top of her breasts. "Perfect" he declared.

"I, I don't know what to say" she mumbled. "It's so beautiful Castle" she whispered, her fingers lingering over the necklace, the smile on her face small and perfect as she continued to stare down at it, amazed at how perfect it was for her.

"I'm glad you like it" he declared. "It's perfect for you" he announced, the smile on his face growing as he continued to stare at it.

"Castle I don't even want to think about how much this cost you" she declared, staring up at him for the first time since the necklace had been put on her. "But how much…".

"Not as much as I wanted to spend on you but it just seemed so perfect" he whispered as another song started, causing him to slip a hand around her waist, pulling her close for another dance, shocking her slightly. "Sorry I should have asked" he declared.

"No, it's fine" she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck slowly. "This has been great Castle thanks" she declared, the smile on her face growing as he continued to sway her to the music, holding her close.

"Are you happy" he asked causing her to nod slowly. "There's something you're not telling me Kate" he declared as she sighed and looked down.

"Lanie called earlier with the results" she declared, moving away slowly and sitting on the sofa, staring at him as he stood there watching her. "I was attacked and it was by the guy who killed those girls" she whispered causing him to walk over to her and pull her into his arms.

"It's okay" he mumbled, hearing her sobs. "No one's going to hurt you here" he whispered, his hands moving up and down her back, comforting her with his touch. "And I'm going to be there every night".

"No, they'll hurt you" she declared, moving away and pressing her hands against his cheeks. "I can't let them hurt you Rick, you've got a daughter who needs you and a mother who just loves you" she announced. "You can't risk everything because of me"..

"Kate when will you learn that I never listen to you" he declared, the smile on her face small but present. "I'm going to be there and I will probably end up doing more damage than good but I'm not leaving you alone".

"Rick please" she begged. "I can't be worrying about you while I'm there" she whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her again. "Do you want another glass of wine".

"No thanks, I should be going really, I didn't want to take over your whole evening" he declared, standing slowly but stopping when he felt Kate grab his hand.

"Can I ask you something "she asked causing him to nod. "Would you stay tonight" she whispered, holding onto his hand gently. "Please" she whispered, the word please melting his heart and commanding him to remain with her, although he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, they really do make my day! Please continue to review and favourite and everything, there so lovely. This update is really cheesy and I don't know how good it is but I'm trying and I hope you like it. **

Lying on her sofa that night, he sighed, watching the ceiling and the shadows made on it. Hearing a small moan, he sat up, turning to look at her door to see it shut. Sighing once more, he looked around and moved his hands across his face, trying to wipe away the exhaustion that was covering him. Hearing another moan, he walked towards her door, now worried, knocking on it gently when he reached it, when there was no reply he pushed it open slightly and saw her on her bed, the black shorts showing her legs to perfection as she rolled around in her sleep, moaning. Suddenly she screamed and sat up, gasping for breath, her hands clutching onto the sheets in a sort of desperation.

"Kate" he whispered, sitting in front of her and gasping in shock as her arms flung around his neck and her head buried into his shoulder, tears leaking onto his bare chest, chilling him to the spine. "It's okay, it was a dream" he whispered, his hands running slowly up and down her back, trying desperately to comfort her. "It was just a dream" he whispered softly.

"Rick" she mumbled her voice shaky as he continued to hold her close, desperately trying to stop the tears. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I disturbed you".

"No, I couldn't sleep so you didn't wake me up" he declared, trying to remove that weight from her shoulders. "I was worried about you, are you okay" he asked causing her to nod and yawn, resting her head still on his shoulder, her eyes shutting. "Kate" he whispered as she sat there in silence. Looking down he moved some of her air behind her ear and realised that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Laying her on the bed, he stared at her face. For the first time in the day, she looked extremely peaceful and relaxed, this caused him to lean over and kiss her forehead, knowing any other act would be too much. "Sweet dreams Kate" he whispered, slipping the blanket over her and sighing.

XOXOXO

Opening her eyes, she stared out of the window at the light that was streaming into the room, realising that it was the morning and that it had come across so quickly. She remembered waking up and being in Castle's arms, this causing her to look down, laughing gently at the body lying fast asleep on her floor, the only thought running through her head was the fact that he'd stayed with her but hadn't overstepped the mark with it.

"Rick" she whispered, leaning over the bed and holding onto his hand. "Rick, wake up" she declared, holding onto his hand gently as he groaned and opened his eyes to see her looking at him. "Morning sleepy head" she declared, smiling.

"Morning" he laughed, sitting up slowly as she continued to clutch onto his hand. "You going to give me my hand back" he asked causing her to shake her head and laugh. "Fine but when it goes dead, you'll be charged with hand murder".

"I don't mind" she laughed. "Anyway I'm sure I could do a great job of hiding it" she whispered. "I know the best ways to hide dead things" she giggled, climbing off the bed as she did and lying herself beside him, in her head questioning the action she did but not caring. "Thank you for last night and by that I don't just mean the party" she declared as he sighed, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You know I'd do anything for you Kate" he declared. "You're my partner and my best friend and Alexis would kill me if I let anything happen to you" he announced as she smiled, thinking of the teenager who she'd grown to love so much. "Do you want to know something" he asked.

"Go on then" she whispered, still staring at him, slowly moving from her side so she was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. "Are you going to tell me or not Castle".

"I think this is the closest you've ever let me to you Kate both physically and emotionally" he declared causing her to bite her lip and shut her eyes. "And I like that you're being open with me, it gives you a whole new level for me to learn about" he whispered, supporting himself up on his arm so he was looking down on her, watching her open her eyes slowly and stare at him.

"I need to get ready for work" she laughed, climbing up off the floor and walking towards the door. "I think you can get away with what you wore last night Castle, I however want a shower" she declared before he smiled and stuck his tongue out at her, her doing the same before running out of the room. Her mind questioning everything that had just happened and why she'd allowed herself to be so open to him.

XOXOXO

"Fancy a coffee" he asked as they walked out of the lift, his question causing her to nod her head and disappear towards her desk, leaving him to get the coffee like every morning.

"Lanie called" Esposito announced as she sat herself down in her chair and nodded, shutting her eyes gently waiting for him to continue with what Lanie wanted. "She says she wants to see you at the first open opportunity and she seems stressed so I would go and see her soon" he declared, his worry clear.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you Esposito don't worry you're not in the wrong yet" Kate announced, knowing he was stressing about whether he'd done something wrong. Hearing his relief sigh, she smiled and climbed out of her chair, walking towards the lift but stopping at the break room. "I'm going to see Lanie" she declared causing Castle to nod gently. "Would you bring my coffee down" she asked, knowing she wasn't going to ask him directly to come with her to Lanie in front of her colleagues, who she knew were watching everything they were doing, betting secretly.

"Of course" he declared causing her to smile gently and walk towards the lift, trying to work out what she was going to tell her friend.

XOXXO

Entering the morgue, she sighed as she saw Lanie standing there, her back to her drumming her pen against the table while humming.

"You had Esposito worrying, it must be getting serious between you two" Kate announced causing Lanie to turn around and cross her arms, leaning against the table gently. "So you going to tell me about you and my boy" she asked.

"Kate don't try and change the topic, I did the tests and I got the results" she declared as Kate looked down. "Why couldn't you just be open with me" she whispered.

"I didn't know how to tell you Lanie" Kate announced as she continued to look down, suddenly she watched the black heeled feet appear in front of her before Lanie's arms wrapped around her. "I just, it's hard" she whispered.

"You don't have to deal with this alone" she whispered, holding her friend close. "I would have been there for you if you'd called" she declared, staring at her as Rick entered the room, holding her coffee. "Castle out" Lanie declared causing Kate to shake her head.

"No, he knows" Kate announced, shocking Lanie even more. "I told him" she explained. "That's why I wasn't dealing with it alone, he's been helping me" she whispered, taking the coffee off him slowly. "Thank you for being worried though Lanie" Kate declared as she smiled at her friend. "I just didn't know how to tell you".

"That's fine, I just didn't want you to be dealing with it alone" Lanie declared, staring at Castle as he stood there watching Kate. "What are you going to do about it though Kate".

"I'm going to wait until I get him arrested and then put it in with the charges" Kate declared as she smiled weakly. "But I don't want Esposito or Ryan knowing, I want it to be quiet for the moment" she announced, staring at her friend. "I just need to sort myself out before they know" she declared, watching as Lanie nodded slowly.

"As long as you're okay" Lanie announced causing Kate to look at Rick, the look on her face asking him to leave which he immediately did. "So Castle hey" she announced causing Kate to bite down on her lip.

"He's just being a friend, a really sweet friend" Kate whispered, the smile on her face growing. "He came over last night".

"And why am I just hearing about this" Lanie declared as Kate laughed. "What happened, did you…".

"No, we didn't, nothing like that, we didn't even kiss, we just had dinner and danced and he slept on my floor when I had a nightmare" she admitted. "Oh and he bought me this" she declared, showing her necklace causing Lanie's mouth to drop.

"It's gorgeous and I don't even want to think about the price" Lanie declared. "Wow and you don't think that this guy likes you like that".

"Lanie shut up" Kate laughed. "And he doesn't like me like that Lanie, he's being the friend I need" she declared, the smile on her face growing as her fingers lingered on the pendant.

"He wined and dined you, he danced with and stayed with you over the night, you're like dating without even noticing it" Lanie laughed causing Kate to roll her eyes and walk towards the door. "Before you know it Beckett you'll be Mrs Castle with a baby on the way". This comment sticking with Kate as she walked towards the lift.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did Lanie say to make you this quiet" he asked as they sat at the precinct, him watching her closely while she sat on her desk, her leg crossed over the other as she continued to think about everything, her mind not on the murder board but rather on Lanie's comment. "Earth to Beckett, the dinosaurs have returned and are destroying the city as we speak" he declared calmly, his tone smooth and relaxed like he wasn't lying at all but rather telling the truth, however this time caught her attention, making her move her head so she was looking at him rather than at the board. "What did Lanie say" he asked.

"Not much Rick, just something disturbing" she declared, smiling at him gently causing him to raise his eyebrows, suddenly curious to find out what Kate Beckett found so disturbing. "It doesn't matter Castle" she announced, his eyebrows rising again. "Lanie just made a comment which is bugging me" she whispered, this gaining his curiosity.

"Am I going to have to beg to find out what she said" he asked, staring at her as she climbed off the desk and sat herself in her chair, looking around to notice Ryan and Esposito were in the break room discussing something. "Beckett" he whispered. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to".

"You're not going to bug me about this" she asked, this time she was the one raising her eyebrows. "Really, who are you and where's Castle gone" she asked, pretending to search around the room causing him to laugh.

"It's making you uncomfortable trying to tell me so, I'll wait for when you're ready, anyway I know you'll tell me one day" he laughed causing her to roll her eyes and look back at her murder board, the information of her case covering every piece available. "We're going to crack this, I know it" he declared.

"We have to crack it Castle" she whispered, walking to the board slowly and staring at the picture of their suspect. "We have to for those girls" she declared, looking across the board at the images of the three victims who were now dead, three young women who had such lives ahead of them. "That's the least we can do" she announced.

"If anyone can crack this case" he began but she shook her head. "You're doubting yourself" he asked, another shake of her head quickly following.

"I don't know whether I can Castle, I don't know whether this is getting out of my control" she whispered, the fear in her voice obvious. "I don't know whether I'll ever be actually able to get him behind bars" she declared. "I just want this to end".

"Come on let me treat you to lunch" he announced. "We can discuss it away from prying eyes" he whispered, walking over to her slowly and grabbing her arm gently, hoping no one would see. "We can discuss this over some food" he declared, leading her towards the lift as she sighed.

"I guess I have no choice" she laughed, knowing inside that she was starving and in need to get away from the one murder she was almost as desperate to solve as her mother's case.

XOXOXO 

Sitting in her car, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for him to come out of the shop he'd desperately made her stop at. Turning her head slightly, she looked out of the window towards the shop, her vision not as clear because of the pouring rain that had started once they'd left the building, bringing a worse mood into the negative atmosphere that was already surrounding her. Watching him leave the building, she made herself look out of the windscreen, her fingers still drumming as he entered the vehicle, clinging onto a plastic bag while soaked.

"You better love me for this Beckett" he declared, the smile on his face growing as he looked at her. "Now, mine or yours" he asked causing her to raise her eyebrows in suspicion, this causing him to laugh. "For lunch Kate" he declared.

"Mines closer" she announced. "Although I still haven't moved my furniture back after last night" she laughed, the memory of last night improving her mood. The memory of how close they'd been, how close she'd felt and how happy it had made her. "Anyway I thought we were going to lunch".

"We are, I'm cooking for you Kate" he declared causing her to roll her eyes. "Well you needed a break Beckett and my cooking is the ideal one" he announced the smile on his face full of a pride that made her nervous. "I promise you'll love it" he whispered.

"Fine" she declared, pulling out of her parking spot quickly and driving towards hers, hearing him hum something. Turning her head slightly, she realised he was once again on his phone, hitting it dramatically. "You keep hitting it like that and you'll punch a hole in it" she laughed.

"Shut up Beckett, it's a game" he declared, hitting it once more before groaning. "And I now officially just lost because of you, I shall never forgive you Beckett" he declared, crossing his arms immediately and sighing, causing her to laugh gently.

"Castle, we both know you'll forgive me" she announced, pulling into her apartments car park. "And we both know that if you don't forgive me you can't make me lunch" she declared, finding herself the ideal space and parking quickly. "And you know how much you like to show off".

"Damn you woman, why do you have to know me so well" he laughed, climbing out of the car quickly as she sat there smiling, jumping as he knocked on her window instantly causing her to climb out and join him. "For a moment there I thought you died".

"How would you cope without me Castle" she laughed as he smiled.

"I think you should be asking how would you cope without me Beckett" he declared, walking towards the door quickly, swaying the bag in his hand similar to a small child while she watched from her car. "Coming Kate" he asked when he reached the door, causing her to nod and quickly walk over to him.

XOXOXO

"This is good Castle I'm impressed" she laughed, digging once more into the meal he'd prepared for her while they sat on her living room floor, staring at each other while eating, occasionally pulling a funny face to distract each other. "I guess this means that you're the main cook in your household" she asked causing him to shrug.

"If I hadn't learnt to cook Alexis would have starved, her mother is no way the cooking sort and well my mother in the kitchen normally ends up a nightmare, so I take responsibility and Alexis is good at it too which is a benefit" he explained causing Kate to smile. She loved it when he discussed his family to her, she loved hearing about all those little things she'd missed out on, she loved hearing about arguments over cooking and squabbles over the television remote however much it made her realise how much she'd missed out on because of someone's cruelness. "Kate are you okay" he asked, leaning over slowly and holding onto her hand. "Thinking about Lanie said" he asked causing her to shake her head. "What's up".

"I was just thinking about my mum" she whispered. "What you were saying just made me think about her, sorry" she declared, his head shaking as he put his plate down and sat himself beside her, his arm wrapping around her slowly, bringing her close. "I missed out on so much with her Castle, I'll never get to have those moments that you have with your family, and my dad isn't the biggest family man" she declared, looking down at the floor as she sighed. "Sorry, I don't know what this case is doing to me but it's not the best thing possible".

"Kate, you'll always be a part of my family, my mother and daughter both love you" he declared causing her to smile gently. "And I love spending time with you, which you should know by now" he announced, this causing her to look at him, the smile on her face growing. "And any family moments you are welcome to be involved in" he declared, holding onto her hand still as she sighed.

"Thanks" she whispered. "I don't want to intrude on your family though".

"Intrude as much as you like, we've got big enough family stuff to share with the world" he declared, the carefree attitude in her voice causing her to smile more than she'd done all morning. "Are you going to the club tonight" he asked causing her to nod slowly, the smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "Am I allowed to be there".

"I don't think that's a clever idea do you" she asked, the worry in her voice clear to anyone who was listening. "I can't be worrying about you up there Castle, you've got to understand that" she whispered.

"Kate, I want to be there, I need to be there, to make sure you're safe" he whispered. "I could never forgive myself if you were to get hurt again because I wasn't' there to annoy you out of that building" he announced, clinging onto her hand in desperation, needing to know that she'd be alright with him being there. "Please Kate" he whispered.

"You can come if you want but stay at the back and only come backstage if your certain he's not there" she whispered. "You break any of those and I will seriously do some damage Castle" she warned, this causing a smile to appear on his face.

"Then I promise to stay at the back and watch out backstage" he declared, holding his hand to signal his promise, this action causing her to roll her eyes in amusement before looking away. "Shall we get back to the precinct" he asked, this time it was a nod, her quickly getting to her feet before sighing. "Why not come over for dinner tonight" he whispered.

"Dinner" she asked.

"You know that meal in the evening, you could have it with me and the family and you could change there" he declared, smiling. "Come on you know you want to".

"Dinner with the Castle's, how could I resist" she laughed causing him to smile in amusement.

**Once again thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I really appreciate every single one! Next chapter is the Castle/Beckett dinner, any ideas on what should happen. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the comments, they were really nice and I appreciate and love them all. Sorry it's taken a while and I really hope this is good enough for you all. I've tried to write a long one as I'm not going to be on for a while because of my GCSE's so I hope you enjoy. **

"Detective Beckett how lovely to see you" Martha announced as she opened the door to see the detective standing there, her arm up like she was about to knock on it. Looking down, Kate noticed the coat and bag in Martha's hand, immediately causing her to raise her eyebrows in interest. "I'm going out for dinner with some friends" she whispered causing Kate to nod slowly, swapping places with her slowly so she was inside the apartment while Martha was outside of it. "Have a good night" she announced before walking towards the lift, Kate shutting the door quickly.

"Since when did you magically appear in my apartment?" she heard someone laugh causing her to turn and stare at him as he stood there on the stairs, smiling at her. "And how can I get you to do this more often?" he joked causing her to roll her eyes at him. "Nice to see you Beckett".

"Nice to see you too Castle" she declared, unbuttoning her coat slowly to reveal the black and white striped dress she was wearing. "What's for dinner then" she asked.

"I thought we'd make pizza but you might want to change, it can get awfully dirty" he laughed as she smiled. "I'm appalling when it comes to not making a mess" he added as she smiled. "I've got a shirt you can borrow if you want and I'm sure Alexis has some leggings you could borrow" he whispered as she smiled and nodded. "I'll go and ask Alexis, you go and chose a shirt" he declared, pushing her towards the door as she laughed.

XOXOXO

Leaving his room now dressed in his shirt and Alexis' leggings, she smiled as she entered the kitchen to see him preparing the needed items for pizza, walking behind him slowly before tapping his shoulder, the jump that ran through him causing her to laugh as he turned to look at her.

"Nice to see you too Beckett" he laughed as she smiled, turning to see Alexis standing there looking at them. "Hey Pumpkin" he announced as Alexis smiled and waved. "Pizza" Rick declared as they all smiled.

"I'm glad you changed Kate, you always have to when dad makes pizza, the whole place is a mess, I think that's why gran left when she did" Alexis laughed causing Kate to smile as Rick picked up a bag of flour and placed it on the side.

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this" Kate asked, turning to stare at the teenager who bit her bottom lip as something hit Kate causing her to turn around to see the kitchen covered in white. "How did you manage that" she asked in shock, knowing that her back and hair was now covered in flour but he was worse, his complete face covered in the white powder.

"He always manages it" Alexis laughed as Kate smiled, watching Rick cover the sides in the remainder of the powder. "He's like a child when it comes to making pizza, mess everywhere" she commented causing Rick to look up and stick his tongue out at her, this making Kate laugh.

"Kate fancy helping me make the dough" he asked as she stared at him, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, you know you want to" he announced as she turned to look at Alexis, the room filled with silence until Alexis' phone rang.

"Excuse me" she whispered before grabbing it and running up the stairs, leaving the two adults alone.

"So, going to help me make the dough or not?" he asked as she smiled and nodded, walking over slowly and standing next to him. "Come here" he whispered, standing behind her slowly and leading her hands into the bowl, his on top of hers causing her to laugh as they began to knead the dough slowly, both of them laughing as they did. "You're very good at this Beckett" he whispered as she smiled.

"I used to make pizza with my mum" she whispered, her hands stopping slowly as she shut her eyes, remembering the moments she used to share with her mother in the kitchen. His fingers running across her hands slowly, making her smile slightly. "We used to try and make something together every week, she called it bonding" Kate laughed, a tear running down her cheek gently as she stood there perfectly still, this gaining his attention more than anything.

"Hey, it's okay" he whispered as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. "Memories like that aren't supposed to make you cry, there supposed to make you smile" he announced, his hand moving up and down her back slowly. "What else did you used to do with your mum" he whispered when she finally turned herself back round so she was facing the dough, her hands slipping back into it.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" she asked as he nodded. "She used to read to me all the time, we used to sit in a living room and she used to just start reading aloud" she whispered, smiling as they continued to the knead the dough together. "Whenever I felt rubbish because of a guy we used to steal my dad's favourite ice cream and sit on my bed watching movies and then acting like we didn't know where his ice cream went, it drove him crazy" she laughed as Rick smiled.

"She sounds great" he whispered causing her to nod slowly, the sound of footsteps stopping them when Alexis joined them. "Nice chat darling?" he asked as he moved away from Kate to look at his daughter.

"Yeah, sorry that I had to leave you, I know what you're like dad and you spend ages eavesdropping on my conversation" Alexis laughed causing Kate to smile.

XOXOXO

"Dinner is served" Rick announced, walking into his living room to see Alexis and Kate sat on the floor covered in flour but laughing over something. Placing the plates on the floor, he smiled as he sat beside the detective who looked at the pizza and chips in front of her and smiled. "I hope this is good enough for you Beckett" he whispered as she smiled.

"It's better than leftovers" she declared, watching him grab the ketchup and open it, squeezing the bottle too hard so the red liquid landed on Kate who gasped in surprise while Alexis gasped. "You're so going to pay for that Castle" she declared, snatching the bottle off him quickly and squirting him in the liquid as Alexis watched in amusement.

"Beckett, this is a white shirt, it's going to stain, and this is now going to have to go in the bin, thank you very much" Rick declared in a dramatic shock causing her to shrug in amusement.

"It's not like you can't pay for a new one is it Castle" she laughed, leaning over to grab a slice of the pizza they'd made. "Anyway when I was choosing a shirt earlier, I saw plenty of others for you to wear" she announced. "So don't act like your suffering, you've got more clothes than me and Lanie put together".

"Unlucky dad" Alexis laughed causing Kate to smile at the teenager, remembering that she was there. "Dad this is defiantly the best pizza yet" she declared as Rick smiled.

"I can't take the credit, Kate deserves the most of it" he whispered, Kate's cheeks burning red quickly. "If it was for me, the dough wouldn't be done properly and the topics would have been far too cheesy" he laughed, raising the glass of water he was drinking. "To the wonderful order and discipline of Kate Beckett".

"To Kate Beckett" Alexis and Rick both cheered as she smiled at them, her arms wrapping the teenager quickly in a hug.

"Hey where's mine" Rick moaned after Kate let Alexis go, the look she gave him making him smile more than ever.

"Do you really need one" she asked as he shook his head. "I might go and shower is that okay" she whispered causing him to nod and watch her run off into his bedroom where he knew all her clothes were.

"Dad what is going on between you two" Alexis asked causing her father to look up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Alexis" he whispered in complete shock that his daughter now thought there was something going on between them.

XOXOXO

Parking outside the club, he sighed, turning to look at her to see her clinging onto something in her hand. Slipping his hand towards hers, he held hers and felt the cold chain slip into his hand as she released it from her grip, sighing as she slipped her hand away to reveal the necklace he'd given her.

"Put it on me Castle" she whispered, turning slightly before lifting her hair to revel her neck. Leaning forward, he clasped the chain around her neck and smiled. "Thanks" she mumbled, jumping as there was a knock at the window and they both turned to see Ryan and Esposito standing there. Opening their doors, they climbed out smiling at the two men. "Next time just wait" she moaned before looking at Rick. "I'll meet you afterwards" she asked causing him to nod before she ran off towards the alley.

"Interrupting something were we?" Esposito asked raising his eyebrows as Rick stared at him, shaking his head in amusement. "Was looking pretty intimate in there wasn't it Ryan?" he asked, his partner nodding quickly as Rick groaned and shook his head once again.

"I was putting a necklace on her" Castle declared. "She'd taken it off and couldn't get it back so I was being a gentleman" he announced, walking towards the bright lights of the club, hoping that nothing would happen tonight to ruin the fun he'd had with the detective.

XOXOXO

The evening went fast; Kate performed a simple song, gaining the attention of every man in the room before disappearing off the stage, two men standing up at the same time. One of them being Richard Castle, the other being the man sat at the front of the room, just by the stage. Watching him walk out of the room, Rick slipped out slowly after him, keeping his distance so he wasn't seen by him. Stopping, he watched as the man knocked on Kate's dressing room door, the door being opened quickly to reveal Kate in her dress, pulling her coat on at the same time. The talk was quiet but he could see that they were angry at each other; he saw this even more when she pushed him out of her way and walked towards him. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into the corner and into a room next to them, shutting the door quickly before everything went silent. Hearing the sound of footsteps getting louder, he clung onto her hand as she looked up at him, moving closer as the footsteps continued but got quieter. Waiting for a while, they heard a door shut further down the corridor causing them both to sigh.

"Come on, let's get you home" he whispered causing her to nod as he opened the door and slipped out into the corridor, quickly leaving through the back entrance and walking together towards the car. "You were amazing tonight" he declared.

"Thank you" she announced, smiling gently as he unlocked his car and she got in, shutting her eyes as she relaxed in the seat. "My car is at yours, I need to go and get it".

"Why not stay tonight?" he whispered, smiling at her gently as she opened her eyes and stared at him. "You look exhausted and I promise, the guest bedroom is all prepared if you want to" he whispered before smiling. "We could watch a movie" he announced.

"Castle I've got work tomorrow" she whispered, knowing she wasn't in the mood to fight him, she was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed and dive into the world of sleep. "As long as you wake me up and give me a coffee, I'll stay" she announced as he smiled at her, driving out of the area they both hated so much.

XOXOXO

"What on earth are we watching Castle?" she moaned as she lay on his sofa, dressed in another pair of Alexis' leggings and his shirt, her feet resting on his lap as she stared at the screen, trying to work out what film he'd chosen while she was changing. Watching as man appeared on the screen with a half face mask on she laughed before rolling her eyes. "Phantom of the Opera Castle, really?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"I love this film, it's just so dark and sexy" he declared causing her to laugh. "It's just full of this sexual tension".

"Things like that really turn you on don't they" she laughed, looking at him as he smiled. Hearing her phone ring, she groaned, leaning over to grab it off the floor, hitting the answer button as quick as she could. "Beckett" she announced. "Oh hi Lanie" she whispered as Castle began to massage her feet, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip to stop her groaning on the phone to her best friend.

"Where on earth are you girl? Esposito called saying you'd left and I rang your apartment to see whether you were there" Lanie announced down the phone as Kate sighed. "Beckett".

"I'm at Castle's" she declared, knowing it would come back to haunt her and she'd regret it instantly.

"Are you two finally opening your eyes?" Lanie declared in shock as Kate groaned, shutting her eyes as Rick stared, suddenly nervous about what was going on her phone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lanie, we're just watching a movie" she declared. "And it's starting so I'm going to have to go so I will discuss this with you tomorrow" she announced, quickly hanging up before Lanie could make any more comments.

"What was that all about?" he asked causing Kate to sigh and stare back at the telly, ignoring the question as best she could. "You going to tell me or not?"

"Castle it was just Lanie being Lanie" she declared. "Now can we enjoy the movie please because I haven't seen it in ages" she whispered, smiling at him before turning to look at the screen again. "And as you said, I love how dark and sexy it is" she declared as he smiled at her. So she liked dark and sexy?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews, they are truly amazing. I'm not sure about this chapter but I'm trying to get the Castle/Beckett relationship moving. Please continue to review as I love to hear what you think about it and any suggestions you might have. **

Slipping out of the guest bedroom in the early hours of the morning, Kate shivered from the unexpected coldness of the landing. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she couldn't sleep, her head filling with memories and ideas of what had happened only a couple of nights ago. Finding herself outside his room, she bit her bottom lip, shutting her eyes gently as she knocked on the door, quiet enough not to wake the rest of the apartment but loud enough for him hopefully hear from within. Hearing a groan, she sighed, opening the door slowly to see him sitting up, his brown hair a mess.

"Kate are you okay?" he asked, watching her stand in the doorway with her arms wrapped around her chest looking down at her feet. Climbing out of bed, glad that he'd decided to wear boxers to bed, he walked towards her, his arms wrapping around her as she began to cry. "Nightmare?" he asked softly causing her to nod onto his chest. Lifting her slowly into his arms, he sighed as her head remained pressed against his bare chest, her tears chilling him as he carried her towards his bed, hoping that she wouldn't see it as inappropriate. Lying her down on it, he watched her bury her head in the pillow, the sounds of her sobs stabbing at his heart. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, annoyed that he was asking so many questions.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing Rick" she whispered, her voice weak and not the Kate Beckett he knew so well, this side of her was scared, lacking the confidence she normally had bottles of. "Every time I shut my eyes there in my head, I think of them touching me, forcing me and I want to scream" she sobbed, turning slowly so she was now facing him, the tears trickling down her face, his thumb slowly slipping to her cheek and wiping them away gently. "I'm sorry you were sleeping, I shouldn't have…" she declared, becoming the shut off Kate once again as she sat up, his hands grabbing her shoulders gently causing her to stop.

"Kate, I don't care about the bloody amount of sleep I get, I care about you" he declared, sitting himself beside her slowly. "If something's upsetting you, I want to know so I can try to make it better" he whispered, her body moving closer to his as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Rick, can I stay here with you?" she asked, this shocking him slightly. "For some daft and idiotic reason that I can't explain you seem to make me feel better" she whispered, her cheeks burning red causing her to be glad of the dark room and where her head was resting. "Only if it's okay with you, I don't want to disturb your sleep because I know what you're like when you're tired" she began to blurt out causing him to laugh and hold onto her hand.

"Kate its fine" he whispered, relaxing at the sound of her sigh. "Left or right side?" he asked, confusing her for a second until she realised he meant of the bed.

"Right side" she mumbled softly causing him to move away slowly and find himself on his side of the bed. The left side! Lying down her pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her body against his as he pulled the blanket over them. "Thank you" she whispered, her eyes shutting slowly as she rested herself in his arms.

"You don't have to thank me Kate" he declared, watching her as she laid there, her eyes opening and closing every few seconds. "Tell me about the dream" he whispered, his hand running up and down her back gently.

"I'm lying there, I can't move or think and there touching me, talking to me Rick, saying things that I can't understand" she whispered, this time with no tears. "And then I remembered that they hit me because I said something else, I was desperately trying to forget and he wanted me to say his name" she sobbed. "But I got it wrong".

"How?" he asked, suddenly even more worried about what had happened to her. "Kate, it's okay no one's going to hurt you here" he whispered.

"I said someone else's name instead" she mumbled, her eyes shutting slowly as she tried to sleep, trying to enjoy the warmth of his body and the feel of his hand holding hers, the feeling of being safe. "I think I'm going to try and sleep" she whispered causing him to nod gently as he held her, listening to her breathing become more relaxed and regular, a smile appearing on his face when he finally realised that Kate Beckett was asleep in his arms.

XOXOXO

Opening her eyes, she groaned noticing quickly that she was alone in Castle's bed. Sitting up slowly, she listened for the sound of movement, to hear the small sound of humming from his en-suite, this causing a smile to cover her face as she watched the door open and Rick wonder out in his boxers, stopping the humming when he realised she was looking at him.

"Please don't stop" she whispered, the small on her face innocent. "I was enjoying it" she added, climbing off the bed slowly. "I have to go home Rick, I'm going out with my dad for lunch".

"That sounds nice" he declared causing her to nod gently. "Are you going to the club tonight?" he asked another nod of her head quickly following the question.

"I probably won't see you until tomorrow" she declared, smiling at him slowly before standing and hugging him, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "Thank you for last night, I really appreciate it, I really appreciate everything you've done for me Castle, I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't there for me" she whispered, ashamed at explaining herself to him and for sounding so weak.

"Kate, I'm glad I was there for you" he declared, smiling at her gently before leaning over and kissing her forehead. His lips lingering longer than either of them had expected. "So, do you want a lift into work?" he asked causing her to nod gently, climbing out of the bed slowly and wrap her arms around him tight.

"What's happened to us hey?" she laughed, her arms still wrapped around him.

"You're letting me in" he declared as she stared up at him. "It's nice" he added causing her to laugh gently and smile. "Look go and have a shower and I'll drive you to yours, get you a change of clothes".

"Thanks" she whispered, a smile covering her face gently as she moved away from him and walked towards the en-suite, turning when she reached the door to smile at him.

"Shower woman, you'll be late for work" he declared causing her to laugh.

XOXOXO

"Katie this is a surprise" Jim Beckett announced as he stood in the doorway looking at his daughter, dressed in her work clothes, clutching onto some bags. "We didn't have a lunch planned did we?" he asked causing her to shake her head.

"Sorry, did you have plans" she asked, annoyed that she hadn't called ahead.

"No and even if I did, I would cancel them to talk to you" he declared, smiling gently before allowing her in.

"I brought lunch" she whispered, holding up the bags before smiling as her father shut the door and laughed. "Please tell me you have ice cream" she declared, heading towards his kitchen and dumping the bags. Jim Beckett watched from the doorway as his daughter raided his freezer, pulling out his favourite ice cream quickly and sitting herself on the kitchen side.

"Katie what's wrong?" he asked, staring at his daughter who was reliving her childhood, sat on the kitchen side moaning into chocolate ice cream. "You going to tell me or not?" he declared causing her to look up at him.

"Dad when do you know you're in love with someone?" she whispered, suddenly embarrassed at what she was asking her dad.

"Kate what's brought this on?" he asked, shocked at his daughters questioning. He'd never seen his daughter like that, Kate Beckett had always been strong and had never asked him about love and he knew she'd never asked her mother about it, so he should have known it was coming one day. He just hadn't expected it.

"How did you know you were in love with mum?" she asked. "How did you know she was the one?"

"Kate has something happened?" he declared, slightly worried now but deciding the best way to get through to his daughter was to give her what she wanted. "Well me and your mother never used to get on, we teased each other and annoyed one another because she was stubborn and secretive and that made me want to know her more, I guess you don't know you're in love with someone until you realise that you can't be without them" he whispered. "Your mother left once and I chased after her and got her back because it was that brief moment I realised I loved her" he announced. "Now are you going to tell me what's brought this on?" he asked once again.

"Nothing, it's nothing I was just wondering" she declared, forcing a smile onto her face knowing she wasn't convincing her father. "Dad, so much is changing and I can't decide whether it's good or not" she mumbled.

"Please don't say you're pregnant Kate" he begged causing her eyes to get bigger in shock.

"I'm not pregnant dad, where the hell did you get that idea from?" she announced, laughing gently as her father sighed in relieve.

"Well you said things were changing and were talking about love and I thought, oh god you had me worried then" he declared causing her to laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what's changing".

"I'm changing dad" she whispered. "For some daft and unexplainable reason I'm opening up to people, I'm changing and I can't decide whether it's good or not" she declared, her arms still around her father. "And it's all because of one stupid annoying pest".

"Can I take this to be a man" he asked causing her to nod. "Richard Castle?" he suggested causing her to nod. "Kate are you…" he began before she glared up at him.

"Let's eat" she declared, grabbing her bags and emptying them, desperately wanting to end the conversation before it went too far and she ended up saying too much.


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't decide whether I like this chapter but I decided I needed to move the relationship on so if the ending is really rubbish I'm so sorry so hopefully you will enjoy it. Please review so I know your opinions. **

Hearing a knock at the door, he turned staring at it. He wasn't expecting any visitors. Climbing off the sofa, he walked towards it, opening the door to find no one there but rather a DVD on the floor, a letter attached to it. Picking it up, he stared at the words scribbled on the piece of paper.

_Watch and enjoy. _

Carrying it to the telly, he placed it into the player and watched, waiting for something to appear on the screen. Staring, he watched red material on the screen, the camera zooming out to reveal Kate Beckett lying on a bed, completely naked, practically asleep, her clothes pulled all over the floor clearly shocking him, he knew it was wrong but she was beautiful, extremely beautiful. Suddenly the sound of laughter was heard on the screen and he watched in shock as the man attacked Kate, her screams causing him to shut his eyes, desperately not wanting to watch the pain she was in.

"Say it" the man screamed on the television, causing Rick to shut his eyes tighter, wishing it had never arrived, knowing it had been sent by someone to torture him. To make him realise what he'd done to her.

"Castle" she gasped, this causing him to open his eyes and stare at the screen, watching her being hit and beaten by the man, her sobs echoing around the room as he pressed the off button on the remote and sat there in complete silence, glad of the silence that he needed, that he needed to help him think.

"Oh Kate" he whispered in complete shock. "What mess have you gotten yourself into?" he declared to himself as he stared at the blank screen, shaking his head. There were two thoughts running through his head, one being that he had to get to the club and see her, the other being that she'd said his name when she was being attacked, and she'd said his name.

XOXOXOX

Staring at the clock later that evening, he thought about how she'd be on stage soon, singing to an audience of disgusting, desperate men who he loathed more than ever before. Sighing, he lent back on the sofa, his laptop resting on his stomach as writers block filled his system. Hearing a knock at the door, he looked up and groaned, climbing off the sofa slowly as the knocking got louder and more impatient.

"I'm coming" he declared, finally stopping by the door and opening it to reveal Kate Beckett, her arms wrapping around her, keeping her coat closed. "Kate, aren't you supposed to be at the club?" he asked causing her to stare at him in shock.

"Oh damn it" she hissed. "I knew I'd forgotten something" she declared causing him to smile. "I…I had to come and talk to you Rick before I backed out of it and changed my mind" she announced, watching him nod slowly. "Can I come in?" she asked causing him to nod and allow her into the apartment. "Where's Martha and Alexis?" she asked.

"They've gone out for dinner, I couldn't concentrate and mother wanted to treat Alexis" Rick explained causing Kate to nod slowly, walking towards the sofa slowly. "What's going on Kate? It's not like you to forget something to do with work" he announced as she turned and walked towards his television. "What are you doing?" he asked, causing her to turn, her finger pressing the button as he stared at her and then at the screen.

"I just want to catch something on the news, it's not like your hiding anything" she laughed, smiling at him not watching the television until the familiar laugh leaked through the room causing her to turn and stare at herself on the screen, her head shaking as her hands covered her mouth. "No it can't…" she whispered in shock, tears trickling down her cheeks. Running over, he pulled her into his arms, her head burying against his chest as she continued to cry, one of his hands turning the telly off, the other running up and down her back.

"Kate" he whispered as she stood there in shock. "It came this morning, you were never meant to see it" he declared. "I wanted to get rid of it".

"Why didn't you call and tell me?" she asked in tears.

"Because of what it is Kate, you didn't need to see this Kate, it's hard enough for you not knowing, I didn't want to imagine what would happen if you saw it" he announced, lifting her into his arms slowly, holding her close. "I didn't want to see you cry again" he whispered into her hair causing her to shut her eyes and allow herself to enjoy being close to someone who cared. "I didn't want to see you hurt once more".

XOXOXO

Entering the loft, Alexis and Martha laughed, hearing the silence and immediately thinking that Rick was asleep or working. However after switching the light on they saw how wrong they were. Staring at him as he sat on the sofa, they noticed the brunette fast asleep in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting against his chest. The change in light caused Rick to look up and stare at his mother and daughter, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Rick darling, what's happened?" Martha asked, staring at the silent woman.

"Nothing, she's just had a long day" he whispered, staring down at the woman in his arms, feeling his heart breaking once again when he thought about how she'd cried herself to sleep in his arms, how they hadn't talked after his brief confession. "Look I'm going to take her up to bed, so night" he whispered, standing up slowly before smiling at his silent daughter and disappearing up the stairs. Entering his bedroom, he switched on the lamp, allowing the room to be lit dimly before lying her on the bed, a small groan escaping from her lips as she moved slowly, getting herself comfy on his bed. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Kate" he whispered as he walked towards his en-suite in search for his pyjamas. "Never again". Leaving the en-suite a few moments later, he stared at the sleeping woman and smiled gently, seeing her at an innocent peace, his thoughts being destroyed by a timid noise at the door. "Who is it" he asked.

"Dad" Alexis whispered, opening the door slowly to see her father standing in the corner of the room. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" she mumbled.

"I'm fine pumpkin, it's just been a long day and I need to sleep" he declared causing her to nod slowly and walk towards him, her arms wrapping around him when she finally was in reach. "Could you do me a favour?" he asked.

"Anything" she mumbled, smiling at him as he sighed.

"Can you get me some blankets? You know how hard the floor is" he asked causing her to nod and quickly disappear out of the bedroom door.

XOXOXO

Opening her eyes, Kate stared at the dark room she was in and panicked, she didn't know where she was for a second and grabbed onto the sheets tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Leaning over, her hand slipped onto a table and she slowly found the light switch, turning the lamp on quickly to reveal Castle's bedroom, a sigh slipping from her lips as she looked down to see Castle asleep on the floor, his eyes flickering open slowly.

"Rick" she whispered causing him to groan, making it clear that he was listening to her. Climbing off the bed, she sighed before lying herself down next to him, his arm wrapping around her as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, the warmth of his body calming her nerves slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just climb into bed with you" she mumbled, a smile covering her face as he continued to hold her tight.

"You okay?" he whispered, enjoying having her close and feeling the trust growing between them while the barriers began to decrease, letting him in slowly to the world of Kate Beckett.

"Not really, but I'm better" she mumbled, her fingers sliding up and down his chest causing him to secretly bite his lip in a desperation to cover his enjoyment, to hide away all he was feeling, knowing it wasn't right for the moment. She didn't want that, she didn't need that at the moment, she wanted a friend and he knew that. "Castle I'm going to do something but please don't mention it again till I'm ready" she whispered, looking down at him as she moved to face him.

"I promise Kate" he mumbled, the smile on his face sincere and showing that he cared, causing her to smile, her confidence growing more with every smile he gave her. Moving down, she shut her eyes before pressing her lips against his, shock running through his veins as she smiled, emotions over throwing her as her lips continued to move on his, his slowly moving to join hers. Slipping away, she smiled onto his lips before resting against him, shutting her eyes once again.

"Is this going to make sleeping like this awkward" she asked, her eyes remaining shut. "Because if you want I can go and sleep on the sofa".

"Kate, it's fine" he whispered, enjoying having Kate Beckett close again although he was confused and shocked at the kiss they'd just shared. "When will you be ready?" he asked causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry I'll tell you" she mumbled onto his chest, enjoying the lingering memory in her mind. The memory of her lips on his, savouring every moment of it. "Thank you Castle" she whispered.

"So we're back to Castle then?" he asked, slightly annoyed at how they'd gone from kissing to calling each other their last names once again like nothing had changed in the past few days.

"Rick" she declared causing him to laugh, enjoying the fact that they weren't awkward with each other over what she'd done but also happy that he wasn't pressing her for details, details she wasn't ready to give yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again thank you for all your lovely reviews and all the favourite story additions, I appreciate every single one and love reading them so please continue to review. Sorry that it's taken longer than normal for me to update, I'm staying with relatives so it's harder to find a moment to myself when there's a four year old to occupy at the same time, also I'm desperately trying to stay in character but I don't think it's going very well, so I apologize. **

Opening her eyes, she groaned as she moved, feeling the hardness of the floor against her back before the warmth of Rick's body at her side. Smiling gently, she looked up to see him staring down at her, a small smile covering his face as her hand slid up to his cheek and traced across his face gently. Neither of them wanting to say anything as they lay there, smiling at each other.

"Dad" Alexis asked, pushing the door open and entering the room causing Rick to sit up and stare at his daughter who only saw her father's head from where she was stood, not able to see Kate. "I was coming to say bye because I'm going to school, where is Detective Beckett and why are you on the floor?" she asked, causing Rick to shrug.

"Morning pumpkin" he declared as Kate bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as Castle's hand slipped into hers and she beamed up at him. "Have a good day at school".

"Did Detective Beckett go home early or something?" Alexis asked as Rick looked down and then looked back up at his daughter.

"Yeah, she was having one of those annoying panics she does over being late for work, you know how much work means to her" he announced causing Alexis to laugh gently. "What are you laughing at young lady?"

"Dad, I wish you would stop being so blind, it's obvious that you like Kate more than a friend, we all know that you love her dad" Alexis declared causing Kate to freeze as she looked up at him in complete shock. "I just wish you'd grow up and tell her because then you might get somewhere with her rather than just following her around like a dog".

"Thanks Alexis" he mumbled awkwardly, knowing that Kate was lying next to him. "Now go to school, you don't want to be late" he announced causing the teenager to smile at him before leaving the room. Looking down, he stared at the woman who was lying on the floor staring up at him. "Kate…" he began as she lifted her finger and pressed it against his lips.

"Don't talk, was Alexis telling the truth? Do you…?" she asked causing him to bite his lip. "Rick" she whispered.

"Yes, I do" he declared. "I'm sorry, it wasn't exactly the way I planned on telling you Kate, especially not right now with so much going on in your life" he declared as she bit her lip in a similar way to what he'd just done and sat up, still looking at him.

"I just, wow" she mumbled, still in shock as he sat there staring at her, watching her think things over in her head, biting her lip every time her mind came up with a decision. "I never expected this" she whispered before turning around to face him, a small smile covering her face. "I think I might go and have a shower" she finally announced.

"Okay" he whispered, desperately wanting to go and find Alexis and call her the most annoying daughter right now, desperately wanting to rewind back and stop Alexis from bringing up how much he felt for Kate when the woman was still in the room but most of all desperately wanting to hold Kate in his arms and tell her that he wanted more than friendship but would respect her decision if she didn't want to try this. Watching her climb off the floor, he sighed as she walked towards the door, stopping when she finally reached it before letting out a quick sigh.

"Rick, I'm not the sort of person to express my feelings to people" she finally said after a couple of minutes of silence. "I've had so many failed relationships now that I've given up on having someone love me because of the fact I love my job so much and would never give it up for a man but you understand that" she mumbled causing him to sit up a little further as she turned to face him. "You understand me Richard Castle and most people don't" she whispered. "And that scares me".

"Kate" he whispered as she shook her head, indicating she didn't want him to speak until she was finally finished with what she wanted to say.

"Richard Castle originally you were the most annoying, big headed person on this planet and I couldn't wait for you to leave then you got under my skin, you began to get to know me, you began to become my friend and now I can't imagine life without you" she declared, biting her lip slowly as she thought about what to say next. "I trust you with my life Richard Castle but I don't know whether I'm ready yet to trust you with my heart".

"I'd never hurt you Kate, you mean far too much to me to ever do that" he announced causing a brief smile to appear across her face. "And I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you myself and you had to learn about it through my daughter".

"Rick that bits fine" she whispered before walking over and kissing his forehead gently. "I love you as my friend Rick, I just don't know whether I'm ready to move up that step Rick" she declared as her hand rested on his cheek, causing him to look directly into her eyes to see what he believed to be tears in her eyes. "Wait for me, wait till I'm ready" she mumbled causing him to nod and smile at her before she moved away, exiting the room as quickly as she could.

XOXOXOXO

"What do you mean he told you he loved you?" Lanie asked as they sat together, clutching coffees, the look on Lanie's face was of complete shock as Kate sat there completely oblivious to the importance of what she'd just said. "Kate" she declared.

"Alexis brought it up not knowing I was there and when she'd left I asked and he told me he loved me and I didn't know what to do, I'm not ready yet Lanie, I'm not ready yet to love him as more than a friend" Kate explained. "But I kissed him the night before".

"You did what?" Lanie asked, her eyes widening in complete shock. "I'm sorry Kate but I'm going to say poor Castle, the amount of mixed signals he's getting from you, I'm amazed he's brain not just blown up in confusion" Lanie announced causing Kate to sigh.

"Lanie, I don't know what to do" Kate mumbled, shocking Lanie at the sad look across her face. Lanie had very rarely seen her friend this emotional and every time it happened Lanie was scared. Scared because Kate Beckett was the strongest person she knew and it worried her when Kate looked like she was about to break down into tears. "I've been ignoring it for so long, I've been ignoring this step in the relationship for so long but I can't do it anymore".

"What are you talking about?" Lanie asked.

"I've known Castle's liked me for a while, I didn't know how much but I knew he wanted more than friendship for a while now and to be honest so have I" Kate whispered causing Lanie to sigh. "But I've hidden it, tried to stop it because his life scares me Lanie, I don't want to completely followed by the media because I'm dating a mystery novelist, I don't want to be in magazines, I don't want publicity" Kate explained before standing and pouring her coffee down a nearby sink after realising it was now cold and therefore unable to drink. "If he was normal maybe there'd be a chance Lanie but he's not, he's Richard Castle the novelist who's a playboy and all over the media".

"Katherine Beckett that is the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard out of your mouth" Lanie announced, quickly getting to her feet as well. "You know as well as I do that Castle isn't as big a playboy as the papers make out and anyway how many women have you seen him with since he's been around you, not enough to make him a playboy to be sure" Lanie declared as Kate stared at her. "Kate if you really wanted him you'd fight for it because he's what you want, you'd never let anything get in your way, so really the big question is, do you want Castle or not?" Lanie asked before turning and leaving the room, leaving Kate alone to think about everything that had landed on her shoulders in under a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them and they really have improved my confidence in writing which I have lost a few times now! I hope you continue to enjoy this story and keep reviewing as I love to know all your thoughts and opinions on it. **

Lying on the sofa that night, Rick sighed as he closed his eyes enjoying the silence of his apartment. The day had been a nightmare, first Kate finding out everything in a way he'd never imagined, then getting blown off in a way by Kate who was probably building up her walls of secrecy again and then spending the rest of the day writing as he had originally planned but this time it felt like he was hiding away from her, trying to stop any awkwardness that might be felt if he had turned up at the precinct during the day. Looking at his watch, he noted the time of half one in the morning and groaned, it was early and he needed to sleep but he was unable to get his mind to shut down and allow him to relax. His only thoughts were now completely on Kate and whether she still wanted him as his friend or not, whether life would return back to normal after his truth.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he groaned as he stood up and walked towards the door and opened it to find an envelope on the floor with his name on. Opening it, he stared as he pulled out a piece of paper and a ring, but also a clump of what looked like brown hair, familiar brown hair, the feel of it in his hand causing him to throw it onto the floor quickly in shock. Staring at the ring, he ran towards his phone and dialled her number. Nothing! It was turned off. Her phone was never off. Dialling Esposito, he waited as he pulled the letter open and stared at the words; _you'll never know what you've lost _that was scribbled across it.

"Esposito" Esposito announced as he answered the phone, the sound of exhaustion clear in his voice.

"It's Castle; did Kate go to the club tonight?" Rick asked, the panic in his voice worrying Esposito who sat there in silence for a while.

"Yes, but I didn't see her leave and her car was gone so I thought she must have left before I'd gotten out because I'd got stuck behind a bunch of people on my way out" Esposito declared. "What's happened Castle?"

"He's got Kate; he's sent me a letter with her mums ring and a clump of her hair, Esposito he's taken Kate as his next victim" Rick announced down the phone as he heard Esposito hiss something under his breath. "If he's taken Kate in her car, surely we can track it or something".

"I don't know Castle, but get here and bring the envelope, there must be something on it that we can use" Esposito declared as Rick chucked on his coat and grabbed his keys.

"We don't have time, he'll kill her, he'll rape her and kill her like he did to the rest of them and I'm not going to wait to find out there's no fingerprints like before when she's being hurt" Rick announced as he ran towards the lift.

"Castle mate, there's nothing you can do until you get here, you know Beckett she knows how to cope under pressure" Esposito announced before Rick sighed and bit his lip. "Just get here".

"I'll be there in ten" he declared before hanging up and running into the lift, desperately wanting to see her face again and to know she was alright.

XOXOXO

Staring at his phone as he sat in the precinct he sighed, thinking about everything that had happened. He should have been there, been there to protect her, been there because she was everything to him and he was miserable because she didn't seem to want him. Hearing his phone beep, he leant over as Esposito and Ryan ran over, watching as Castle read the message saying that he had one new voice mail causing him to look up and shake his head at the two desperate and exhausted men who slowly returned back to the white board, desperately looking for a clue to where there friend might be. Dialling the number for his voice mail, he sighed as he pressed the phone against his ear.

"You have one new message received at 5 o'clock" the woman on the line announced as he sat there with his eyes shut. It would probably be Gina, harassing him for more information on his next book.

"Hi Rick, its me" he heard Kate say causing him to open his eyes. "I was just calling to say that I well, I missed you today" she declared before laughing. "What are you doing to me Castle? Look, I'm going to come over after the club tonight, we need to talk about everything that happened this morning" she announced before sighing. "Anyway I'll see you tonight" she declared before sighing. "So don't fall asleep" she ordered before laughing once again and hanging up.

"Castle you okay?" Esposito asked as he sat down next to him causing Rick to nod slowly. "Who called?" he asked.

"Kate left me a message earlier" he whispered as he continued to hold onto his phone. "We have to find her" he declared before standing up slowly and walking toward the lift.

"Where are you going?" Esposito asked quickly.

"To see Lanie" he whispered as he entered the lift and watched the door shut on Ryan and Esposito, the fear on their faces only a small amount compared to his and the fear in his heart.

XOXOXO

"What are you doing down here Castle?" Lanie asked as he entered the morgue to see her sat there with a cup of coffee, no smile on her face just the familiar look of fear that was appearing on everyone upstairs. "You should be looking for her" she mumbled.

"What can I honestly do Lanie? I'm not a cop, she tells me that all the time, I have no idea where to start and neither do the guys, it's hopeless there's nothing we can do" he whispered as he sat on a spare seat and sighed, his eyes shutting for a brief moment as he remembered Kate laughing down the phone, ordering him not to sleep so she could come and talk to him. "I can't lose her Lanie, I can't, she's part of my life now, and losing her will be like losing Alexis or my mother" he declared as Lanie sighed before leaning over quickly and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"And you won't, before you know it she'll be back here ordering you about and hiding her feelings again" Lanie laughed, desperately trying to stop herself from collapsing into a flood of tears. She was scared, scared that she'd never see her best friend again. "She's strong Rick, she'll get through this" she mumbled as Rick slowly nodded, desperately trying to think about the situation in a positive light. Kate was going to make it, he was sure of that and he would be there for her when they found her. "Rick she said this morning that you told her you loved her" Lanie whispered causing him to look up slowly.

"I didn't exactly tell her, Alexis sort of told her without knowing she had" he declared, a small smile appearing on his face as he thought about Kate Beckett lying in bed with him that morning before everything had happened. "I haven't said the words I just nodded when she asked if it was true and then it all started to go downhill, that's why I wasn't there for her tonight, I was trying to stay out of her way because I thought she'd need time and now look where it's got us" he mumbled.

"She's scared of loving you Castle, she's scared that your just the big playboy everyone makes you out to be" Lanie admitted. "She knows you're not, she knows you better than that, and she's just scared of letting someone into her life because her past relationships have never worked and she hasn't stayed friends with those people, she doesn't want to risk losing you as a friend to gain you as more" Lanie explained as he stared at her. "Give her time and she'll realise that she's wrong".

"Thanks Lanie" he mumbled as his phone beeped. "I better go, Esposito wants me upstairs" he announced, standing quickly as Lanie leant back in her seat, preparing herself to be alone once again. "Come up with me, Esposito would want you there".

"I don't to get in the way" she mumbled causing him to grab her hand and lead her towards the lift slowly. He wasn't forcing her; he was just pushing her into the direction she needed to go in.

"Now who's the one making excuses" he declared causing her to roll her eyes at him, reminding him once again of the woman he so desperately needed to find.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I absolutely love them all and I was shocked by the quick response. I am updating again because I just want to update and I had the next couple of chapters already written. I just want to say the bit with Kate might be out of character but she's gone through more than you think!**

Leaving the lift, Rick watched as Javier ran over and hugged Lanie quickly, the first intimate act he'd seen between the couple. Walking past them, he briefly heard Esposito whispered that he loved her into Lanie's ear causing his heart to break slightly as he thought about how Kate was alone, alone and probably hurt. The idea of her being in pain torturing him, he remembered when she'd come to him for help when she'd been drugged and raped and the idea of her being alone was killing him in a way he'd never imagined he'd ever feel in his life.

"Have we got anything?" he asked as he walked over to Ryan who quickly shook his head and sighed. "There's got to be something" he whispered causing Ryan to stare at him.

"We'll find her Castle, don't worry" Ryan announced, trying to sound optimistic even though there was a lack of clues to help them discover where he'd have taken Kate, the pressure of knowing what the man did to his victims drumming away inside every person's mind. Hearing the lift door open, he walked over to see Jim Beckett walking towards him.

"Mr Beckett" Castle whispered as the man nodded, fear covering his face as they stood there in silence for a moment.

"Find my daughter please, find her before I lose her as well" he declared causing Rick to nod slowly. "I can't lose her too, she's all I've got left" he explained as Castle nodded again, leading the man slowly towards the break room, starting to make a coffee for him quickly. "She came to see me about you".

"Really?" he asked causing Jim to nod slowly. "I hadn't done something to upset her had I?" he asked causing Jim to laugh gently and shake his head.

"She came to ask me how I knew that I was in love with her mother and I knew then that she was starting to fall for someone, then she said things were changing for her and I asked if she was pregnant" he laughed causing Rick to smile. He couldn't imagine a pregnant Kate Beckett; he couldn't imagine her hormonal and probably wanting to kill him more than normal. "Then I asked her if she was talking about you and she said yes, Richard Castle you've changed Kate but she's changing back into the girl she used to be, the girl she was before her mother died".

"Thank you" he whispered. "Thank you for telling me that, I needed it" he declared as Jim sighed, slowly taking the coffee Rick had made from him. "I can't imagine Kate pregnant" he laughed causing Jim to smile. "I didn't even think Kate wanted kids" he announced causing Jim to shake his head.

"Before her mother died Kate always wanted to have a family, get married and have kids, she was always a family person" Jim admitted. "Losing her mother changed Kate, all she became interested in was finding her mother's killer and well, she lost all the ideas she had about getting married and having a family, she never let anyone close enough" Jim announced. "That's why you're good for her; you've made her let you in".

"She'll be alright Mr Beckett, she'll be back before you know it" Rick declared as Jim sighed and nodded. He couldn't lose Kate on top of losing Johanna.

XOXOXOX

Sitting at Kate's desk, he sighed as he turned around to see Jim Beckett sat in the break room nursing another coffee, Ryan on the phone to Jenny and Esposito and Lanie stood staring at the white board. Hearing his phone ring, Rick pulled it out to see the number hidden causing Esposito and Lanie to run over.

"I can trace the call" Esposito declared before disappearing. Pressing the receive button, Rick sat down on the edge of Kate's desk and sighed as he brought the phone to his ear, hoping that it would be her, hoping she'd be okay.

"Hello" he whispered as he heard panting and crying. "Kate is that you?" he asked as Lanie and Ryan appeared in front of him, their hands connected as they stared at him in fear.

"Rick" he heard Kate sob. "Rick I'm sorry" she whispered as he bit his lip.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for" he declared, desperately trying to keep it together as she continued to cry down the phone. "You're going to be okay, we're going to find you and before you know it you'll be back here bossing everyone around like you do".

"You'll be lucky" a man announced causing Rick to tense quickly as he realised he was talking to the man who'd taken her from him, the man who had raped and killed three women and had raped Kate. "This is the last thing you'll ever hear from Kate Beckett Castle so you better use your time wisely" he declared before Kate began to cry again.

"Rick, I want to say it to you, I want to say it in case I never get the chance" Kate sobbed as he sat there in silence, hoping that the call could be traced, hoping an address would be found, hoping they'd be there in time.

"Don't you dare say it, you say it and it means you've given up Kate, I won't accept it if you say it" he announced, knowing what she had to say to him.

"I can't die without you knowing Rick" she whispered, her sobs getting louder as he sat there desperately trying not to cry. "I have to tell you…".

"No you don't, you tell me and you give up because you've done what you need to do and what about me hey?" he asked, annoyed at her. "I'm not letting you give up on me Kate, I need you in my life, I need you to kick me back into shape when I'm misbehaving and laugh at me when I'm acting like a child" he declared, the silent tears now streaming down his face.

"I…I love you" she sobbed causing him to shut his eyes slowly as the realisation hit him. Kate Beckett loved him and Kate Becektt was giving up.

"Hear that Castle, she loves you, your stupid little detective loves you and that's why every time I touch her, every time I have her she screams out your name, she cries for you to save her, I don't know how you can love her Richard. She's weak. She just lies there screaming when I touch her, she begs for you to find her but do you know what Richard, you never will" the man laughed before the line went dead causing Rick to throw his phone on the floor, it quickly smashing into pieces.

"What happened?" Lanie asked as she stared at him, terrified at what the secret conversation had done to make Richard Castle smash the phone he never went anywhere without. "Rick?" she asked as Esposito ran in clutching a piece of paper.

"Please tell me that's an address" Castle declared as Esposito nodded causing a sigh to escape from Castle's lips. "Then what are we waiting for" he announced as he grabbed his coat.

"Perhaps you should stay here Castle, you don't know what might happen down there" Ryan suggested causing Esposito to nod quickly in agreement. It was the best idea. An emotional Richard Castle on the scene might cause more issues than there were already.

"No, I'm going to be there when we find her and I'm going to tell her that she shouldn't have given up on us" Rick announced as he walked towards the lift before the two men could argue with him, knowing that they would.

XOXOXO

Standing outside the abandoned building, they stared at the burnt vehicle at the front of the building, what looked slightly like Kate's car from a distance. Walking towards the doors, Rick watched Ryan and Esposito hold their guns tight in their hands, clinging onto them in a fear neither of them had felt before. It was the first time both men felt that they might lose Beckett to a mad man.

"Castle stay here" Esposito ordered causing Castle to groan and wait by the doors as the two men entered the building. "NYPD" he screamed causing Rick to stand quickly, hoping they'd find the man in question before anything happened to Kate. Waiting a while, he heard people running causing him to open the door as he entered the building. The building was defiantly old, with pieces of the roof missing and the walls falling apart and it scared him to think that she might be here. He wanted to call her name, find her, hold her but he couldn't risk getting himself shot in the process because then he'd never find her. Walking towards a corridor on his right, he stared at the stairs in front of him, thinking that if it was him he would have hidden her somewhere people couldn't get to easily and therefore it seemed most logical. Slipping his hand around the banister, he felt the coldness of the metal send a chill through his body before he stared to climb for what felt like forever. Walking up to the top of the stairs, he pushed open the door and stared into the room, noticing the bundle on the floor, a breath escaping from his lips as he stood there in complete shock.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I'm updating really fast but I'm so bored! I really hope you enjoy and this gives you the answers you need. Sorry that it is such a short chapter but I didn't want to write too much!**

"Kate" he whispered as he heard a small groan causing him to walk towards her, getting on his knees once he'd finally reached her. Blood trickled down her shoulder and there were cuts and cigarette burns all down her blood stained body, the worst coming from a wound on her shoulder where a word had been brutally carved into her skin. The word Castle! Seeing his name cut her skin caused his heart to miss a beat as he thought about how he'd caused her pain, how he was part of her torture. "Kate it's me" he whispered, her eyes opening slowly but full of tears as she realised she was no longer alone. "It's okay" he declared, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and pulling it around her, buttoning it up for her as she sat up groaning in pain, revealing the extent of the damage the man had caused to her hair. It had been cut, some parts extremely short compared to others. Slipping her hands around his neck slowly, she allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks as she rested her head against his bare shoulder, her eyes shutting desperately trying to block out the memory of everything that had just happened to her and enjoy his company. Feeling him lift her off the floor, she gasped slowly as he carried her towards the door, needing to get her out of where she'd been held and take her somewhere where she could relax and allow herself to express her feelings, explain what had happened.

Leaving the building quickly, he carried her outside to see Ryan and Esposito standing there, staring at them, the two of them smiling as they saw the woman in Rick's arms.

"Beckett" they both announced as she turned her head and looked at them, a small smile covering her face as they stood there watching her, the fact she looked weak killing her.

"Did you get the barstad?" she asked causing them to both nod as she smiled and rested her head back against Castle's shoulder. "Good" she whispered, Castle only hearing as he felt her breathing become more regular, indicating that she was starting to calm down.

"Look you can go back in my car, Esposito is taking him back to the station" Ryan announced as Rick nodded, carrying Kate quickly towards Ryan's car which was parked just a bit further.

XOXOXO

Slipping into the back of Ryan's car, Rick sighed as Kate's head rested against his shoulder again, her eyes remaining shut. Slipping his hand quickly into his pockets, he pulled out her mother's ring and sighed as he took her hand and slid it into it, causing her eyes to open and stare down at it before smiling and squeezing his hand with her other hand. The smile on her face was causing him to relax as she moved closer to him and sighed, her eyes shutting as she tried to sleep. Tried to get the courage she needed to explain everything but all that mattered. All that mattered to her right now was the man who'd murdered innocent women was going to be off the streets and she was still alive. She'd made it.

**Now this is where I need your help. I can either leave it here as she's finished her undercover job or do a sequel about her recovery and about what actually happened and how her relationship with Castle goes or finally just continue this one with the above things in it. So you decide! Thank you for again for all the reviews this has had. I greatly appreciate them all. **


	19. Writers Note

**This is not a chapter but rather a writer's note. I would just like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I've received for this story and I would like to inform that I am working currently on the sequel which should be on here by the end of today/the start of tomorrow, which I hope you equally enjoy. **

**Anyway it didn't feel right, not thanking you for taking the time to read this and comment! So thanks!**


End file.
